Falling For A Best Friend's Little Sister
by Keebler Elf
Summary: **FINISHED** 15 year old Melaine (aka Mel) meets Mia Toretto and the rest of the team. Dom and Mia find out that she is their baby sister. She moves in with them and Dom, Vince, Brian, and Leon get overprotective of her, but Jesse starts to fall for her.
1. Meeting Mia

A/N: Okay this is my first POSTED fan fiction story, so tell me what you think if you wouldn't mind K? Thanks!  
  
Melaine ran up the concrete steps and ran in the door as quick as she could. She ran into the office and quickly signed in, then ran into the studio as fast as her legs would take her. She was running down the hall stopping for nothing. She swung the door open, ran across the room, and down the row of seats in the studio. But then suddenly Melaine tripped, and fell right on her face. There were lots of people in the studio, most of which she knew, but there was a group of 7 people in the corner who she had never seen before. Each person in the room became silent and looked in Melaine's direction. Melaine quickly got up and stood looking at everyone for a moment.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay.." Melaine began. She noticed that everyone in the room was still silent and still staring. "What? Haven't you people seen someone fall before? Go back to what you were doing.. There's nothing to see here." Melaine started to walk again, and everyone continued what they were going before Melaine had came into the room.  
  
"That was absolutely beautiful Mel I must say. Some of your best falling yet!" A tall blonde boy said to Melaine as she walked over to the group of kids that he was sitting with.  
  
"Oh thank you.. You know that really hurt my arm." She said making a sad face at the people around her.  
  
"Awwwwwww poor baby." The blonde boy said in a very childish tone.  
  
"Very funny Jacob." She said to him giving him a evil glare.  
  
"Wasn't it though?" He said crossing his arms around his chest.  
  
About 25 minutes after Melaine's fall, Melaine noticed that the 7 people that she saw when she arrived were gone, and now there was only one left. A young woman who look to be about 20 or so was sitting byself across the room.  
  
"You guys, maybe we should go talk to her." Melaine said pointing out the girl to her friends who were having a very interesting conversation about why men are scared of women which by no surprise was started by Jacob.  
  
"Why?" One of the girls asked Melaine.  
  
"Well, for one she looks lonely sitting there all by herself, and if that were me, I know I would want someone to be there with me." Melaine said, trying to persuade everyone to at least go over say hey and introduce themselves.  
  
"She looks like a geek if you ask me." A girl from the table said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't asking you now was I." Melaine said to her sounding very annoyed.  
  
Melaine got up and walked over to the girl leaving all of her friends at the table by themselves.  
  
"Hi, I'm Melaine. Are you new here?" She said in that sweet voice she always used when meeting someone for the first time.  
  
"Hi. Yeah I am new. Just started her for dance." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well its nice to have you here..." Melaine said, waiting for her to tell her her name.  
  
"Oh its Mia..... Mia Toretto."  
  
A/N: More Fast and the Furious people in upcoming chapters! 


	2. Is It Really Her?

A/N: Hey hey hey people! I GOT 2 REVIEWS!!!! YAY!!!! LOL! Sorry! Anyway, I'm happy that people are liking it so far... There is TONS more to come! That means a lot to me. Thank you! AND THIS IS IMPORTANT….. If you guys want to read another kind of short Fast and the Furious story, then on this site, go to the search box thing, search under TITLES, then type in OUTWARD BOUND. You should get a few results and click on the first one that says "Outward Bound- My Twist" by Lizzzy12007 then go to the 2nd chapter and there you will find it! I hope you like it! Well here is chapter 2….  
  
"I like that, it's a very pretty name." Melaine said.  
  
"Thank you." Mia said to Melaine who was pulling up a chair.  
  
"You mind if I sit here with you?" Melaine asked hoping that Mia wouldn't mind.  
  
"No, not at all. Go right ahead." Mia told her.  
  
"Thanks." Mia just smiled brightly at her.  
  
Mia couldn't believe what was sitting in front of her. It was like another version of her mother how had died 9 years ago. Was this who Mia thought it was, or is it just a coincidence?  
  
"So, you said you're here for dance right? Melaine asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah I am. What are you here for?"  
  
"Singing and dance."  
  
"Oh you sing? That's cool. I wish that I could sing. I hate my voice."  
  
"Yeah I do, and everyone can sing! I'm sure that your voice is great. You just need to practice that's all. Maybe get a vocal coach or something if you really want to sing."  
  
"Yeah. You know, maybe that isn't such a bad idea. I'll have to think about that… So how long have you been here?"  
  
"About 7 years."  
  
"7 years! Wow, that's a long time. How old are you then?"  
  
"15, and you?"  
  
"22"  
  
"Cool. Yeah, most of the people around here are about that age. It's funny because I am one of the people who has been here the longest, and I'm the youngest person here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. All my friends who are over there…." Melaine said pointing to the group of people she was sitting with earlier. "The youngest one there, besides me, just turned 17… Hey, you want to come over and meet them?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Mia asked kind of nervously.  
  
"Yeah they are really nice. You'll get along with them." After a moment of thinking about it, Mia agreed and walked over to the group with Melaine.  
  
"Hey Mel, who's your friend?" Jacob said, looking at Mia.  
  
"You guys this is Mia. She is new here. She's taking dance." Melaine said to the group. "Mia, this is Jacob, Carla, Jamie, Josh, Chris, Leigh, Angel, Jessica, and Lauren." She said pointing to each person as she named them.  
  
"Hi Mia!" Carla said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Mia!" Angel said waving to her.  
  
"Welcome to Lakeview Studio's Mia." Leigh told her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mia." Jacob said getting up and shaking her hand. Everyone else responded with "hello's, and "nice to meet you's."  
  
"Thank you. Its nice to meet you all." Mia said to everyone.  
  
"So Mia, how old are you?" Leigh asked.  
  
"I'm 22." Mia said.  
  
"Oh cool. So am I." Leigh said to her.  
  
"I'm 23" Lauren told Mia.  
  
"I'm 23 too." Josh replied.  
  
"19" Jessica told her.  
  
"I'm 19 too." Carla said.  
  
"18" Came from Jamie.  
  
"21" Chris responded following everyone else.  
  
"I'm 20." Jacob said.  
  
"I just turned 17!" Angel shouted.  
  
"And as you know, I'm 15." Melaine said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, she is still a youngn'." Chris told Mia.  
  
Time passed and the group kept talking. They found that Mia had a lot in common with him. But Mia couldn't get over the fact of how much Melaine looked like her mother. This couldn't be how Mia thought it was, could it? They both have the same name, they both look alike. But is it really her?  
  
"You guys I'm hungry!" Melaine wined.  
  
"Go get something to eat then… Remember, there are vending machines here." Josh told her.  
  
"I don't want vending machine food. I want REAL food!" Melaine wined again.  
  
"Then go home and cook…" Josh started, but suddenly stopped realizing what he had said.  
  
"JOSH! You know better then to encourage Melaine to cook!" Carla yelled at Josh, then smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"You see, Melaine isn't exactly the best with cooking." Angel told Mia who was wondering what was going on.  
  
"You got that right! Her cooking is really bad… Wait, bad is an understatement. Its absolutely horrible!" Chris said.  
  
"HEY! My cooking is not that bad!" Melaine yelled at Chris. Everyone just stopped and looked at Melaine who was blushing a bit. "Okay, maybe it is, but still, you don't have to be so mean about it!" Melaine said making a sad face.  
  
"Awwwwww Mel, you know we love you! We just don't like your cooking!" Jacob told her, going to give her a hug, but she pushed him away. Just then the group of people who Melaine had noticed earlier had come back. There were 6 of them. 5 men, and 1 woman. Melaine saw them walking in her direction, and Mia saw it too, and got up and walked towards them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mia called.  
  
"How you doing Mia?" One of the guys said to her.  
  
"Pretty good Jess thanks." Mia said back to him smiling. "Hey Dom, I got to talk to you." Mia said to one of them men standing there. He was very tall, and in very good shape.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dom asked her concerned.  
  
"I think that I found her." Mia said quietly so that Melaine and her friend wouldn't hear her.  
  
"What are you talking about Mia?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Found who?" Dom asked confused.  
  
"Melaine." She whispered.  
  
  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM….. LOL… So what will happen???? ONLY I KNOW!! ( No worries.. I already got it written, I just need to type it up which I'm going to do right now. So who knows, maybe I will have another chapter up.. Maybe 2 more if I'm lucky! BTW (by the way), in the next 2 chapters, there is going to be more Fast and the Furious characters, and more of the Jesse, Melaine romance thing K? Hope you like it!! 


	3. Baby Sister?

A/N: DUM DUM DUM…. What will happen to Melaine???? Read on, and find out!!! Oh and BTW (by the way) I know in the last chapter that I said that there was going to be more Jesse and Melaine romance in this chapter… Well that doesn't start coming up till the next chapter K? Just so ya know! Well, enjoy.. Here is the chapter….  
  
"What? When?" Dom asked franticly.  
  
"She is in the studio. She sings and dances here. A little while after you guys left she came over, and introduced herself. I don't know for sure if its her but Dom, she looks exactly like mom. And she has dad, and your eyes." Mia told him.  
  
"You really think that it's her?" The one woman asked.  
  
"I think so." Mia said looking back and forth between her friends standing in front of her.  
  
"Is she still here? Can I see her?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah. She is over here. Come on." Mia said leading him and the others to Melaine, and her friends.  
  
"You guys…" Mia said to everyone that was sitting with Melaine. "This is my other brother Dom, and this is Letty, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse." She said pointing to each one of her friends as Melaine did. "Guys, this is Jacob, Carla, Jamie, Josh, Chris, Leigh, Angle, Jessica, Lauren, and this is Melaine." She said pointing to each person. Melaine got up and walked next to Mia and the people she was just introduced to.  
  
"Hi!" Melaine began. "I'm Melaine, but I guess Mia already told you that huh?" She said to the 6 people standing before her.  
  
Dom was speechless. Mia was right. Melaine looked exactly like his mother. Hair, nose, face, body, everything. Everything expect the eyes of course. For her eyes looked like his fathers, and his own. But was it really who he thought it was?  
  
"Hi Melaine. Its nice to meet you." Dom said reaching his hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you too…" Melaine said taking Dom's hand. "And all of you as well." Melaine said to Letty, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse.  
  
"Leon, who does Dom and Mia think that she is? Jesse asked Leon quietly.  
  
"I don't know man. Vince do you know?" Leon whispered to Vince.  
  
"Yeah I do. And I think that they are right….. I think that it's her." Vince whispered back to them.  
  
"Who?" Jesse and Leon said in unison.  
  
"Dom and Mia's baby sister… She was kidnapped from their parents when she was 4 years old." Vince said quietly back.  
  
"Wow… Back up.. She is their little sister?" Jesse said amazed to Vince.  
  
"She is just like I remember." Letty whispered to Vince.  
  
"Yeah she is… She hasn't changed a bit." Vince said back to her.  
  
"But I thought that Mia wasn't sure if it was her or not." Leon whispered to Letty.  
  
"No… It's her… I know it.. I would remember those eyes anywhere. No one had eyes like she did. That has to be Melaine." Letty said to Leon. Letty was praying inside that it was really Melaine. Dom and Mia were doing the same thing… Hoping that it really was their baby sister that they had lost so long ago.  
  
A/N: So what do y'all think of it so far? I hope its good, and I hope your enjoying it! LOL… Well I'm going to type up as many chapters as I can tonight so who knows how many I'll have done today! But I'm telling you.. This is going to be a VERY VERY VERY VERY long story… Gotta go.. I'm off to type the next chapter! 


	4. Sharing Stories

A/N: WHOOOOO 3 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY!!! OOOOO I'm on a roll!!! LOL heehee! ( I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEAL WITH A JESSE AND MELAINE ROMANCE!!! Its already typed up and the chapter is called "Always Be My Baby" There is some romance between them but more in the chapter after that okay? Please don't be mad! I'm sorry! But the next chapter (which I'm trying to post right now) will be up right away! Well here is chapter 4… Enjoy…..  
  
"Do you guys want to come sit with us? We are just waiting for Miss. Ryan to get back so we can start practice." Melaine asked Dom.  
  
"Sure." Dom said following Melaine to the table as Mia, Letty, Brian, Vince, Leon, and Jesse were right behind them.  
  
"You guys can pull up some chairs if you'd like." Melaine told them.  
  
"So Mel, you still hungry?" Jacob asked her.  
  
"Yes! Very!" Melaine wined. Jacob just laughed.  
  
"You really should try cooking again Melaine. You know it's not so hard. I could teach you if you want." Mia offered. "I don't know what kind of accidents that you've had in the kitchen, but it cant be that bad." Mia said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Mia, you haven't seen Mel in the kitchen. Its dangerous!" Chris laughed.  
  
'I agree. I'm very dangerous when it comes to me cooking. I think it would just be best to all humanity if I didn't… I could hurt someone." Melaine said honestly.  
  
"She's really, really, I guess you could say accident prone when it comes to her cooking." Carla said laughing.  
  
"Hey! I wouldn't be talking Miss. Carla!" Melaine yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Carla asked confused.  
  
"Oh my gosh.. You don't remember?!" Melaine said laughing.  
  
"No, what happened?" Carla asked, still very confused.  
  
"Do fish sticks and a curtain ring a bell?" Melaine said, laughing uncontrollably for she was thinking about what Carla had done the year before.  
  
"MELAINE LYNN JOHNSON!!!!!" Carla shouted.  
  
"Oh the middle name thing…" Melaine whispered to Mia who started to giggle. "You know I hate when they do that."  
  
"Melaine, you said that you wouldn't bring that up again!" Carla shouted again at Melaine, while everyone else was very confused. Fish sticks? A curtain? What were they talking about?  
  
"I did? Oh… My bad!" Melaine said laughing more so then she was before.  
  
"Melaine, I'm going to kill you!" Carla again shouted.  
  
"Guys what's going on? What are you two talking about?" Angel asked getting more confused by the second.  
  
"Carla, you want to talk that one?" Melaine said in between laughs.  
  
"I just had a little accident in the kitchen that's all. Nothing big." Carla said softly.  
  
"Nothing big? HA!" Melaine said, still laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Well what happened?" Jesse asked Carla.  
  
"Yeah Carla…. Tell them what happened!" Melaine said knowing that she would remind Carla of this story till the day that she died.  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! I caught the curtain on fire trying to make fish sticks okay!!!!" Carla yelled. Every person sitting at the table was silent. Everyone that is expect for Melaine who fell off her chair onto the floor laughing.  
  
"Oh my god, Melaine are you okay?" Lauren asked seeing that Melaine had fell on the floor.  
  
"Did falling hurt you that bad?' Jesse asked Melaine noticing the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Huh?" Melaine said confused.  
  
"You're crying." Jesse pointed out.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh… No I'm fine. See I cry whenever I laugh that's all." Melaine told him still giggling a little bit. "Woo.. Okay I think I'm okay now."  
  
"So Carla you really did that?" Jamie asked laughing a little.  
  
"Yes I did. But it only happened once!" She defended.  
  
"HAHA!" Jacob yelled.  
  
"Hey Jacob I KNOW for a fact that Carla and I are not the only ones that have experienced a little food trouble down the road." Melaine said to him putting her hands on his hips.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Jacob said but in his mind he knew very well what Melaine was talking about. "You are the one with cooking problems not me." He said.  
  
"Hey, I haven't had that many problems." Melaine said trying to defend herself. "And you all make it out worse then it really was."  
  
"Melaine, you burnt EZ Mac, your almost caught the kitchen on fire trying to make eggs…." Jacob started.  
  
"The keyword there being almost! And excuse me for reading the package on the EZ Mac thing wrong. Big deal so I thought that it said 23 minutes and 30 seconds!" Melaine again defended herself.  
  
"It was supposed to be 3 minutes and 30 seconds!" Jacob yelled.  
  
"Well I know that for next time then." Melaine said.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying… The EZ Mac, the eggs, your bunt bacon more then I ever thought was humanly possible, you exploded hot fudge in your microwave, you got the marshmallow puff stuff in you hair….." Jacob continued, but then was cut off by Melaine.  
  
"WAIT… Okay one, I think that everyone is getting the idea about how I am cooking impaired, and two. That marshmallow stuff was not my fault! JOSH was the one that put it in my hair!" She yelled, then gave Josh an evil glare.  
  
"Oh that! HAHA! That was funny!" Josh laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was REAL FUNNY trying to get it out of my hair!" Melaine shouted. "ANYWAY... Like I was saying. You have gotten into a food accident too if I remember correctly!" Melaine said.  
  
"Okay so maybe just one time! But you're the one who got covered from head to toe with flour after trying to bake cookies for your demonstration speech!" Jacob said to Melaine.  
  
"WELL AT LEAST I AM NOT THE ONE WHO FLUSHED THE CHEESEBURGERS DOWN THE TOLIET!!!" Melaine shouted. Everyone was silent, trying to process what Melaine had just said in their minds. Seeing the confused look on everyone's face, Melaine knew that she had to explain everything that happened that led to Jacob flushing cheeseburgers down the toilet. "Yes, yes. I said that Jacob flushed the cheeseburgers down the toilet. Would you care to explain how this happened Jacob or should I?" Melaine said smiling at him.  
  
"Okay fine I'll do it. Okay. I'm not going to deny it. I did flush them down the toilet. But I wasn't the only person there. WAS I MELAINE?" Jacob said looking Melaine right in the eye.  
  
"No you were not. I was there too." Melaine said.  
  
"Anyway, Melaine was over cause her parents were away and needed someone to watch her, so my parents said that they would. So the one night that she was over my parents had gone to the supermarket and got tons and tons of junk food. Everything was there. Ice cream, soda, chips, cookies, candy, anything and everything. Well Mel and I were getting hungry, so we started eating all the junk food that we had gotten. Well my mom came in, and said that we had to eat dinner. Luckily she didn't see that we had eaten like all the food but we were too full to eat our dinner. So I had this plan to give them to the dogs but that didn't work, cause they wouldn't eat them. But then I thought of another plan….."  
  
"Which was not one of his better ones!" Melaine stated.  
  
"Are they are good ones?" Angel asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ah good point!" Melaine said giggling.  
  
"BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING… I had a plan to give them to the dogs but that didn't work, then I thought we could flush them down the toilet….  
  
"Why would anyone ever flush food down the toilet?" Angel said to Melaine.  
  
"Well it was a Jacob plan, what did you expect?" Melaine replied, still giggling.  
  
"Ah good point!" Angel said now laughing too.  
  
"OKAY AGAIN, BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING… So Melaine and I went into the bathroom with our cheeseburgers, and we started to flush them….."  
  
"We? What do you mean by we? I did no flushing that was all you bro!" Melaine yelled.  
  
"Whatever, same difference.." Mia and Jesse started to laugh at Melaine and how she was always interrupting Jacob. "So I started to flush them down the toilet, and they got stuck or something, and the toilet started to over flow with water. So I was there trying to get them out. While MELAINE was sitting up on the counter screaming at the top of her lungs "OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO DROWN!!!" Jacob said started to laugh, as did everyone else.  
  
"Hey what can I say. I was like 11." Melaine said.  
  
"You knows that's a good story Mel, I'm going to have to remember that." Carla said to Melaine knowing that she wouldn't let this story ever die.  
  
Jesse was sitting next to Melaine and leaned over so he could ask her something. "So you really did that?"  
  
"Sadly, yes." She said started to blush and laugh.  
  
A/N: Like I said, JESSE AND MELAINE ROMANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I SWEAR! It will be a good chapter I PROMSIE YOU!! I hope you like it!! It's already typed like I said, and I will get that chapter up right away! 


	5. Always Be My Baby

A/N: THE JESSE AND MELAINE ROMANCE CHAPTER!!! WHOOOOO FINALLY!!! LOL… The romance between them is not a whole, whole, lot like the upcoming chapters are going to be but there is a lot here. And this is 4 chapters in 1 day!! GO ME!!! I'm so proud! LOL… And I forgot to tell you all in my last authors note, all that cooking thing like burning the EZ Mac, and almost catching the house of fire while trying to make eggs, the fudge in the microwave, all that stuff I really did do. I can't cook if my life depended on it (as you can tell). I didn't do the fish stick thing… My cousin did! And I'm sure at least a few people were wondering how in the heck I came up with the whole cheeseburger thing. Well that didn't happen to me. That happened to my best friend. We call it the cheeseburger incident. HAHA! LOL! Well here's the chapter. Finally.. A little Jesse and Melaine romance!  
  
"Kids! We're ready!" They heard a lady's voice call from the back.  
  
"Oh, that's Miss. Ryan. Well, lets go. Time to work." Angel said getting up.  
  
"We'll be back then. You guys can come over and watch if you would like. Cause I mean, there is nothing else to do." Melaine said to Mia.  
  
"Are you sure that that's okay?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes of course I'm sure!" Melaine said laughing. They all followed Melaine out and into the autotourium where it was Melaine's time to sing.  
  
"Okay Mel.. You're up dear. "Always Be My Baby" okay?" Miss. Ryan called to her.  
  
"Okay got it." Melaine said while picking up the microphone.  
  
"Ready? 3….2….1.." Miss. Ryan counted down then the music started to play, and it was Melaine's time to shine.  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
We were as one, babe  
  
For a moment in time  
  
And it seemed everlasting  
  
That you would always be mine  
  
Now you want to be free  
  
So I'll let you fly  
  
'Cause I know in my heart, babe  
  
Our love will never die  
  
No  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
I ain't gonna cry, no  
  
And I won't beg you to stay  
  
If you're determined to leave boy  
  
I will not stand in your way  
  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
  
'Cause you know in your heart, babe  
  
Our love will never end  
  
No  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
I know that you'll be back, boy  
  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
  
I know that you'll be right back, baby  
  
Oh baby, believe me  
  
It's only a matter of time  
  
Time  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
While Melaine was singing that was all that Jesse could look at. She looked absolutely beautiful up there as her voice ran throughout the building. WAIT! What was he thinking?! This is Dom's so called little sister. Jesse knows how protective of Mia Dom gets, and now Melaine being the youngest if she was really their baby sister Dom is going to be looking after her nonstop. But Jesse couldn't help it. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Melaine did finally finish singing and went off the stage while Jesse's eyes followed her.  
  
"That was great Mel.. 5 minute break people." Miss Ryan yelled.  
  
"Melaine, that was the best thing I have ever heard." Mia said as Melaine walked over to her.  
  
"Thank you." Melaine said blushing.  
  
"You very talented." Jesse said to Melaine, which made her blush even more.  
  
"Hey, we are having a BBQ tonight would you like to join us?" Dom asked Melaine.  
  
"Really? That would be great. I just got to call my mom and dad, make sure its okay." Melaine told them while silently praying that she would be able to go. One because she really seemed to click with these people. Like she had known them forever. And Dom, Mia, Letty, and Vince all look very familiar to her but she didn't know why. Then two, she thought that Jesse was really hot. This would be a chance to get to talk to him, and get to know him better. Melaine walked over to the corner and picked up her dark green Nike bag and grabbed a white cell phone out of it. She dialed her phone number hoping that someone would be there to tell her it was okay for her to go.  
  
"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the line said.  
  
"Hey mom, its me. I just wanted to call and see if it was okay if I want to my friend Mia's house for dinner tonight." Melaine asked her mom. "Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes" Melaine was thinking to herself.  
  
"Sure go ahead. Just be back by 11 tonight alright?" Her mother answered.  
  
"Thanks mom. I'll see you tonight." She said happily since her mom said that she could go.  
  
"Okay sweetie. Have fun! Bye bye."  
  
"Bye mom." She said quickly and then hung up. "Hey you guys.." Melaine called to Mia, Dom, and the rest of the group. "I'm allowed to go tonight!" Said running over to them smiling.  
  
"YES!!! THANK YOU GOD!!!" Jesse thought to himself.  
  
"Okay cool. I think you got one more song to do right?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah I do. We are just going to go over that song again. Make sure I got everyone down and stuff." Melaine said.  
  
"Mel… Your up!" Miss. Ryan called to her.  
  
"Okay I'm coming!" She yelled back. "I'll be back guys. After this we can head out." Melaine said walking towards the stage.  
  
"Ight. We'll be here waiting." Dom said.  
  
"Ready Mel?" Miss Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah lets go!" Melaine yelled.  
  
"Okay, cue music!" She called to Leigh who was in charge of playing the music. The music started, and Melaine went to work.  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
We were as one, babe  
  
For a moment in time  
  
And it seemed everlasting  
  
That you would always be mine  
  
Now you want to be free  
  
So I'll let you fly  
  
'Cause I know in my heart, babe  
  
Our love will never die  
  
No  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
I ain't gonna cry, no  
  
And I won't beg you to stay  
  
If you're determined to leave boy  
  
I will not stand in your way  
  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
  
'Cause you know in your heart, babe  
  
Our love will never end  
  
No  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
I know that you'll be back, boy  
  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
  
I know that you'll be right back, baby  
  
Oh baby, believe me  
  
It's only a matter of time  
  
Time  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
(Do do doop dum)  
  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
  
  
  
Just as the music went off, Melaine walked off the stage and down to were Mia was standing with the rest of the team.  
  
" Once again, great job! Now, you ready to go girl?" Mia asked Melaine.  
  
"Thank you. Yeah I am. Lets go." Melaine said walking out of the studio next to Jesse.  
  
Parked outside were 6 different cars. One for each person, and Melaine and Mia would end up riding separately.  
  
"So who is riding with who?" Mia asked.  
  
"Please let me ride with Jesse, please let me ride with Jesse, please let me ride with Jesse!" Melaine prayed silently to herself.  
  
"Please let Melaine ride with me, please let Melaine ride with me, please let Melaine ride with me!" Jesse thought to himself.  
  
"Mia, you can ride with me. Melaine you can ride with Jesse if you want." Dom offered.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Melaine thought to herself.  
  
"YES!!! Thank you Dom!" Jesse quietly said to himself.  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me. Is that okay with you?" Melaine asked Jesse praying that he wouldn't mind.  
  
"Yeah of course." He said opening the car door for her.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she climbed in.  
  
"Okay we'll meet back home then." Letty said to everyone. And with that, everyone got in their cars, and drove back to the Toretto home. In Jesse's car, Jesse had a very hard time keeping his eyes on the road. He would glance over at Melaine every minute or so. And every other minute or so, Melaine would glance over at him. Jesse couldn't help but stare, she looked so amazing. He had never seen anyone who looked that good. But what Jesse didn't know what that Melaine was thinking the same think about him. Those blue eyes, and that blonde curly hair. How could you not get weak inside looking at that?  
  
They came to a stoplight that was on red, and when the car came to a stop, Melaine dropped her cell phone. Jesse and her both went for it at the same time causing them to touch hands which sent a chill through Melaine's body. Melaine looked over at Jesse who was staring right at her. She was getting lost in those eyes that she couldn't resist looking deep into. Jesse leaned in closer towards her face, while Melaine did the same getting closer and closer towards him. Their faces were inches apart, and their lips were almost touching……  
  
  
  
A/N: HAHA!!! What will happen????? Will they kiss??? Will they be interrupted by traffic?? Will they forget the traffic and just stay in the car, in front of the light making out??? Hmmmm I guess you will just have to wait and see! HAHA! I'm evil I know! ( And BTW (by the way) I need to give credit to Mariah Carey, for her song "Always Be My Baby" (which is a wonderful song!). And then also, I just wanna say that this is the last chapter for today! No more until tomorrow! I'm almost done with the next chapter, which is going to be Melaine at dinner with the team and much more romance with Jesse, while finding out about her REAL family, and the secrets that her FAKE family is hiding.. And of course what happens in the car with Jesse and Melaine. Goodness it's like a soap opera! LOL.. Well I'll be posted the next chapter for sure sometime tomorrow afternoon.. SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT!! 


	6. Food Fight!

A/N: Hey hey hey people!!! Magickal, GIRL YOU ROCK!!! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!! That means a lot to me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! And girl, don't worry, I wont drop off the earth anytime soon… At last not until I finish this story for you! LOL.. But this story is going to be like SUPER LONG! So anyway…. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JESSE AND MELAINE???? Is there going to be a big make out scene here or what??? ONLY I KNOW!! Muhahahaha!!! I'm such an evil little girl ain't I??? LOL! Well you can know too I guess if you really really want… Read on…. Here's the chapter… And BTW (by the way) read the A/N at the bottom then too.. IMPORTANT INFO in it K? Well chapter 6…. Enjoy my fellow fan fiction people….  
  
  
  
"BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One of the cars being Jesse was getting very impatient, for the light had been green for a few seconds. The loud car horn scared both Jesse and Melaine. They each quickly backed always from each other. There was an awkward between the two for the rest of the car ride home, which felt it lasted a lifetime. But finally they ended up at the Toretto home. Melaine got out of the car and plastered a fake smile on her face so that no one would think that anything was wrong.  
  
"So, you ready to start cooking?" Mia asked Melaine as she got out of Dom's car. "It's going to be fine. I promise. You'll do great I know it."  
  
"Wait, you want me to cook?" Melaine asked with a very confused look on her face. No one has ever encouraged Melaine to cook before. Usually, they are begging her not to.  
  
"Yup! We just decided. See on the way here we thought that since you clam to be so bad at cooking, now would be the best time to teach you. And we're good teachers so don't worry." Mia said pointing to Dom, Brian, and herself.  
  
"Are you sure?" Melaine asked not knowing what would happen to her during this time trying to cook.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Mia said. Brian walked in the middle of Melaine and Mia putting his arms over their shoulders while walking up the driveway.  
  
"This will be great. You'll do fine, I promise!" Brian said smiling at Melaine.  
  
"But.. But what if I catch something on fire? Or.. Or what if I burn something?" Melaine asked started to think of all the possibilities that could happen to her this time.  
  
"Well, we will be there to help so don't worry about a thing got it?" Dom said to Melaine with a reassuring smile on his face.  
  
Melaine giggled. "Got it."  
  
The food was out, and was waiting to be prepared. Melaine was in charge of making the homemade bread and fruit salad.  
  
"Okay Mel, why don't you start on the bread first okay?" Mia told Melaine who was tying her hair into a ponytail then washed her hands.  
  
"Okay, gotcha." Melaine said as Mia walked outside. Melaine was reaching for the flour, but the cabinet was too high for Melaine to reach. She jumped a few times trying to reach the flour but it was no use. She was too short even though she was just about 5'6. Vince walked into the kitchen from outside when he saw Melaine doing one last jump trying to get the flour. And she still couldn't get it.  
  
"Here." Vince said getting the flour from the cabinet since he was tall enough to reach, while handing it to Melaine.  
  
"Thank you! I thought that I would I never get that down." Melaine said to Vince.  
  
"No problem Melaine." Vince said walking up the steps.  
  
Melaine was alone in the kitchen. Dome, Letty, Mia, Brian, and Leon were all outside while Vince had just gone upstairs, and Jesse was in the living room playing a race car video game… Or so she thought. Melaine had the flour in her hands and quickly turned around to find Jesse standing less then a foot away from her. She didn't plan to see him there and it scared her. So much that she dropped the flour all over Jesse.  
  
"Oh my God…. Jesse I am so sorry!" Melaine apologized. "I am so sorry!" laughing a little bit at the site standing in front of her. A tall blonde boy with flour covering his shirt and pants.  
  
"Oh you think this is funny huh?" Jesse asked with a smile over his face,  
  
"Jesse you should see yourself right now." Melaine laughed even more.  
  
"No I don't think so… You know why?" Jesse said picked up the flour.  
  
"Why?" Melaine asked confused about what he would want with flour. But then she found out, Jesse poured half of the bag of flour on top of her head.  
  
"Because you should see yourself with that flour all over you!" Jesse laughed.  
  
"You are so dead!" Melaine yelled. Melaine ran and got 4 eggs from the refrigerator.  
  
"You wouldn't." Jesse said knowing what she was going to do.  
  
"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that I would!" Melaine said throwing one of the eggs at him. But what Melaine didn't notice that there were 3 eggs sitting on the counter that Jesse had spotted and picked up.  
  
"Take that!" Jesse yelled throwing 3 of the eggs at her. Melaine fought back the only way that she knew how. She ran over to him, and smashed the remaining 3 eggs right on the top of his head. There was egg yolk all over the floor were the two where standing which they didn't see. Melaine tried to get away but fell on the egg yolk, pulling Jesse down with her. Melaine was laying on her back on the floor with Jesse right on top of her from the fall. Again Melaine couldn't help but look into his blue eyes that were making her melt inside. Melaine lay on the floor just staring into his eyes breathless. She had never felt this way before. She leaned just enough so if Jesse leaned down there would be a kiss. And sure enough Jesse moved his head down, and their lips connected. Melaine put her arms around Jesse's neck while one of Jesse's hand was on the ground holding him up, while the other was touching her face, then her neck, then at the bottom of her back under her shirt where it stopped. Jesse slipped his tongue into her mouth but then stopped and looked up when he heard someone in the kitchen.  
  
It was Dom….  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!!! HAHA!!! My goodness I'm evil as can be! LOL! Well the important information that I wanted to tell you was that the next chapter (or the chapter after that, I haven't decided yet) is going to have some very interesting stuff in it…. LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE!!! I'll get that up as soon as I can. I don't know if it will be tonight because I MAYBE going to go see that movie "The Rookie" tonight with my friend Rachael cause Jesse from The Fast and the Furious is in it. HE IS SO HOT!!! LOL! Well have a good weekend y'all, and keep a watch for more chapters.. I'll be updating EVERYDAY!!! 


	7. Good Enough For Her?

A/N: Hey people… I'm really sorry that I couldn't post more yesterday. I was planning to but my mom and me got into a fight and she wouldn't let me on the computer or nothing. Well I was really, really, really mad, and whenever I'm mad I write. So I sat in my room and wrote 11 more pages to this story. I just need to type them up. They will be posted today, at what time? I don't know, all I know is that at least 2 or maybe 3 more chapters (not including this one) will be up today… And Magickal, I'm doing what you asked, basically this whole chapter and more upcoming ones are going to be in Dom's POV K? So were did we leave off? Oh yes, Dom sees Jesse and Melaine on the floor kissing and WHAT WILL HE DO??? LOL… Well here ya go! Chapter 7…  
  
"Whoa." Was all that Dom could spit out.  
  
"Oh… Dom… Hi." Jesse said getting up terrified of what Dom was going to do. After all, he was making out with his little sister, if it really was her. While Jesse was standing there looking at the anger in Dom's eyes build up, Mia, Letty, Brian, and Leon walked in from outside and Vince came back downstairs.  
  
"Whoa!" Mia said looking at Jesse and Melaine covered in flour and eggs. "So this is what Carla meant when she was talking about when she said that you were accident prone in the kitchen huh?" Mia asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah some of it." Melaine said giggling a little bit. Brian was laughing at Jesse and all the eyes that were in his hair, while Letty, Mia, Vince, Brian, and Leon were looking at the anger in Dom's eyes that were never turned off Jesse.  
  
"Umm here Melaine, why don't we clean you up, and put you in some clean clothes okay?" Mia said knowing that something had happened after looking at Dom and how mad he seemed, and looking at Jesse who seemed scared.  
  
"Thank you." Melaine said following Mia up the steps. When Melaine and Mia were finally out of sight, Dom and Jesse went at it.  
  
"What the hell was that Jesse?!" Dom yelled, but tried to be quiet so Melaine wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Dom, I'm…" Jesse began.  
  
"What were you thinking?! That's my little sister!" Dom yelled at Jesse.  
  
"It just happened, I'm sorry." Jesse said getting more scared of what Dom was going to do to him.  
  
"Okay, well I sure as hell missed something!" Leon said confused about why Dom was so mad. It was just some spilled flour and eggs… Wasn't it?  
  
""Dom it was a accident man, no big deal. Just some flour and eggs that's all." Letty said trying to calm her boyfriend down.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about!" Dom yelled, still not taking his eyes, that were filling with more and more anger by the second, off of Jesse.  
  
"Wait, then what are we talking about?" Vince asked confused as well as everyone else in the room. Well, everyone except for Dom and Jesse of course.  
  
"Jesse was on the floor, on top of Melaine, kissing her," Dom said still not losing eye contact with Jesse.  
  
"Dom, I'm sorry, but I like her what do you want me to tell you?" Jesse said praying that Dom wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Dom couldn't take it anymore. He was not going to sit by and watch Jesse take his little sister away from him. With that, Dom went after Jesse. He pushed him against the wall, and punched him in the mouth, which caused him to bleed. Vince, Brian, and Leon tried to pull Dom off Jesse but they couldn't. He was too strong.  
  
"Dom, Melaine wouldn't want you doing this!" Letty yelled at him. Realizing Melaine's feelings, which Dom hadn't even considered, he stopped, and walked away still as ever. Jesse mouth and nose were bleeding. Leon, Vince, and Brian helped him up, while Letty got an ice from the freezer, put it in a plastic bag, wrapped a dish cloth around it, then put it where Dom had hit Jesse.  
  
"You know Jess, that was probably not one of the smartest things to do. Falling for Melaine I mean. This is Dom's little sister we are talking about." Leon told Jesse while helping him clean off the blood that was on his face.  
  
"If he likes her, and she likes him, then they should be together regardless of what Dom thinks. Just because he is her older brother doesn't mean that he can control who and who she doesn't love." Brian said fully backing Jesse up, for he had been in the same situation when he met Mia.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to him." Letty said walking out the back door that Dom had exited from.  
  
"Dom?" Letty called. "Dom, you out here?" She called again, but still no answer. She walked around the backyard then headed up to the garage where she finally found him. "Dom?"  
  
"Is he okay?" Dom asked Letty quietly referring to Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just a little blood and a few bruises." Letty said walking over towards a stool which was close to where Dom was sitting just staring off into space thinking about his sisters, his parents, and what he had done just a few moments ago. "Dom, what happened back there?" Letty asked him concerned. "I mean do you realize that you hit him? You hit Jesse." Letty said knowing that something was very wrong. Dom would never hit anyone close to him… At least she thought that he never would until now.  
  
"I don't know." Dom said confused and still in shock from what he had done.  
  
"Why did you hit him?" Letty asked trying to figure out what was going on with him.  
  
"I don't know. It just happened. I didn't know what I was doing." Dom answered honestly.  
  
"Oh you mean it just kind of happened, like Jesse and Melaine just happened to kiss?" Letty said to him. He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes from what he had done. "Dom you know Jesse better then anyone right?"  
  
"Yeah of course. Why?" He asked wondering what she was getting at.  
  
"Would you trust him with you life?" Letty asked him, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, of course I do." Dom answered truthfully.  
  
"Then what better person to put Melaine's life with?" Letty asked Dom hoping that he would get the idea. "Dom, I was watching those two all day today, and I saw the way that he was looking at her. It's the same look that you look at me with."  
  
"You think that he is good enough for her?" Dom asked  
  
"Yes, absolutely. I don't think that here is anyone better." Letty said smiling.  
  
A/N: What will happen between Jesse and Melaine? Will Dom be okay with it? What does everyone else in the house think…? AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MELAINE'S "PARENTS" MEET DOM AND MIA?????? DUM DUM DUM…. Find out in the next couple of chapters!!! I really hope that you guys are enjoying this, cause I know that I am having fun writing it! LOL… Well, peace out people! And enjoy the rest of the weekend. And keep checking back at this story for updates! 


	8. Falling Down The Steps

A/N: Hey fellow fan fiction readers! I wanna say to Amber (Starchicy17@aol.com) Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story! And that's the same reason why I wanna see "The Rookie" too! But I didn't get to see it yet. I was going to go yesterday (April 5, 2002) with my friend Rachael, but she had to work so I didn't get to go **sobs**. But I'm hopefully going to see it today or tomorrow maybe… And if my friend cant go, then forget it! I'll go by myself! I WANNA SEE JESSE!!! LOL! Well anyway, here is the next chapter people… Enjoy!  
  
"Jess, you okay?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah man, I'll be okay." Jesse answered still holding the ice pack that Letty had gotten him to his bruised lip.  
  
Melaine was all cleaned up. Since she didn't have any other clothes with her, she borrowed some from Mia who surprisingly wore the same size as she did. Melaine walked into the living room where Jesse was sitting while Mia was putting Melaine's clothes into the washer, while the guys were in the kitchen cleaning up except for Dom, and Letty. She didn't know where they were.  
  
"Oh my God, Jesse are you okay? What happened?" Melaine asked noticing his bloody nose, and bruised lip behind the ice pack.  
  
"Oh…" Jesse quickly thought of something to tell her about how he got the bruises… Anything but the truth. "I fell down the steps." He said hoping that she would buy it.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt?" She asked him.  
  
"Its okay. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He said smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go help the guys clean up the kitchen okay?" She said. She felt bad since they were the ones cleaning up and it was her mess.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in here if you need me. I'm just going to rest for a minute or so. My back hurts a little from the fall." He lied. He was telling the truth about his back hurting, but it wasn't from falling down the steps… It was from being pushed up against the wall.  
  
"Okay. Well I hope you feel better. And I'll be back then." She said giving Jesse a kiss on the cheek, then walking into the messy kitchen.  
  
"Here guys, let me to this. It's my mess." Melaine said getting down on the floor picking up the flour.  
  
"Melaine, don't even think about cleaning this up. We got it under control." Brian said leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room before she could object. "I'm sure that you and Jesse probably want to talk anyway." He said smiling at her.  
  
Melaine blushed. "Thank you Brian."  
  
"No problem." He said walking back into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow… Done so soon?" Jesse asked surprised to see her back in so quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to help clean up, but Brian wouldn't let me." Melaine said giggling.  
  
"Oh I see." Jesse said.  
  
Mia walked into the room and saw Jesse lying there with Melaine right next to him.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Jesse what happened to you?" Mia asked running over to him.  
  
"Nothing Mia, I'm fine." Jesse said lying like he did to Melaine.  
  
"Hey Melaine can you come here a second?" Brian called from the kitchen because he saw Mia come into the room, so this would give time for Jesse to explain to Mia what had happened without Melaine hearing.  
  
"Sure I'm coming." Melaine said getting up leaving Mia and Jesse alone in the living room.  
  
"Can you get a broom and dust pan thing from the basement for me please?" Brian asked, figuring that, that would be enough time for Jesse to explain everything to Mia.  
  
"Okay sure." Melaine said walking towards the basement door and down the steps. While back in the other room, Jesse spilled the whole story to Mia.  
  
"He did that?" Mia said amazed that Dom would even think about doing something like that.  
  
"Yeah. But don't tell Melaine okay? I told her that I fell down the basement steps. This way she would think that anything is going on." Jesse told her.  
  
"Okay, I won't say anything to her." Mia said. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jesse said smiling.  
  
"GUYS! DINNER IS READY!" They heard Letty shout from the backyard.  
  
"OKAY WE'RE COMING!" Vince shouted back.  
  
Melaine came back from the basement with a broom and dustpan in her hand and started to clean up some of the flour.  
  
"HEY! I told you not to clean anything!" Brian said laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah… I guess I forgot!" Melaine laughed.  
  
"Umm hmm… Sure ya did!" Brian said helping her clean up the flour.  
  
"You guys… Stop cleaning, wash your hands, and get your butts out here. Dinner is ready." Leon said to Melaine, and Brian.  
  
"Okay give us a second and we'll be right there." Brian said helping Melaine up and heading over to the sink to wash his hand with Mealine right behind him.  
  
"So you and Jesse kiss huh?" Brian said as he handed Melaine the soap.  
  
"Yeah we did." Melaine said blushing.  
  
"That's cool… You know he really likes you." Brian said noticing her face light up as soon as he said that.  
  
"Good… Cause I really like him." Melaine said still blushing.  
  
Dom walked into the kitchen and saw Jesse trying to get up in the living room. Brian saw Dom head towards the living room. Brian coughed to get Dom's attention, and when Dom looked over Brian mouthed to him, "Don't do anything to him." Dom nodded his head, and walked into the living room. Jesse was getting up from the couch and didn't even see Dom walk in.  
  
"Jesse… We need to talk." Dom began.  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOOO what's going to happen??? Well you'll have to wait and see! LOL! **makes evil smile** MUHAHAHA! LOL! I just wanted to tell you all, its going to take me a little while to get to next chapter up today. See my mom is over at her friends house painting, and she is coming home at 3pm (Eastern time) and right now its 1:15pm (but that all depends when your reading this! LOL) and she wants my room cleaned and my laundry done, and the dishes done too. So I have to do that before I can get on the computer again. But I PROMISE you that the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it today okay? PROMISE!!! Well gotta go! I got cleaning to do! (I hate cleaning!) Keep checking back for chapter 9! It had A LOT to do with secrets from Melaine's past that her so-called family is keeping from her! I hope you like it! 


	9. Dinner And A Movie

A/N: Hey you guys!!!! OMG! I am in such a great mood!!!! GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?!?!?! I'm seeing "The Rookie" tonight for sure! YAY!!! WHOOO!!! LOL! Sorry I'm just a little excited can you tell?! LOL! So since that I'm going to be out tonight I think that this maybe the last chapter that I post for tonight, or if I can get this one done quick, then I'll write another one K? And another thing… I found a funny mastike! In the chapter called "Good Enough For Her" in the beginning a few lines down it says……. "Yeah some of it." Melaine said giggling a little bit. Brian was laughing at Jesse and all the eyes that were in his hair, while Letty, Mia, Vince, Brian, and Leon were looking at the anger in Dom's eyes that were never turned off Jesse……. It was supposed to say Brian was laughing at Jesse and all the eggs that were in his hair… Instead I put Brian was laughing at Jesse and all the EYES in his hair! LOL heehee!!! I just thought that I should clear that up! OKAY… Now were did we leave off? AH yes, Jesse is getting up off of the couch and Dom walks in wanted to talk… Now if I were Jesse I'd be scared outta my mind cause there would be no one there to save me if he tried to hit me again you know what I'm saying??? Well anyway, enough chit chatting… ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
"Dom, look really I'm…" Jesse began but was but of by Dom.  
  
"BOYS!!! COME ON!!! DINNER IS GETTING COLD!!" Letty yelled to Dom and Jesse.  
  
"I think that they want us out there." Jesse said.  
  
"Okay, well we will talk after dinner then okay?" Dom said helping Jesse up.  
  
"Okay." Jesse said still afraid of what Dom wanted to talk about. What he going to hit him again? Was he going to apologize? What was he going to do, and why did he want to talk? Jesse didn't know, but he would when dinner was over.  
  
"Bout damn time that you guys came out." Letty said to Dom and Jesse.  
  
"Let's eat now… I'm starving." Vince said.  
  
"Yeah your always hungry." Letty said laughing.  
  
*** 2 HOURS LATER (8:00PM) ***  
  
"You guys, that was so good!" Melaine said picking up her plate. "I think I should eat her more often!" Melaine said laughing.  
  
"You are welcome here anytime you want." Mia said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Melaine said smiling back.  
  
"Jesse I think we should talk now." Dom said coming up behind Jesse who was helping carry in the food.  
  
"Okay." Jesse said softly. "Look about what happened earlier, I'm really, really…" Jesse started.  
  
"Jesse stop. You have nothing to be sorry about. You like her don't you?" Dom asked even though he very well knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah of course I do." Jesse said hoping that the reaction from Dom wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Well she obviously likes you too, so I am not going to get in the way. And I am sorry that I hit you. I honestly don't know what the hell I was thinking." Dom said praying that Jesse would forgive him, and that father, son love that they had wouldn't change, and that the trust that they had between them wouldn't be broken.  
  
"Wait, you think she likes me?" Jesse said hoping that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Man, are you blind?" Dom asked laughing. "Okay one, you two were making out on the kitchen floor, and two, didn't you see the way she was flirting with you at dinner? I mean if those are not the signs of something liking you, then I don't know what is."  
  
"She was flirting with him at dinner?" Jesse asked with a confused look on his face,  
  
"Oh my goodness…. So many things I need to teach you." Dom said laughing.  
  
"So Dom, if I were to ask her out, you wouldn't be mad?" Jesse asked praying that he would say that he would be okay with that, because later tonight Jesse was planning on asking her out.  
  
"I'm not going to get in the way man. If you like her, which I know you do, then you should be with her." Dam said smiling. "But Jess, if you hurt her…"  
  
"That's not going to happen." Jesse said cutting him off.  
  
"GUYS GET IN HERE WE ARE STARTING THE MOVIE RIGHT NOW WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" Leon yelled from the back porch.  
  
"So we okay now?" Dom asked hoping he would be forgiven.  
  
"Absolutely." Jesse said smiling, while Dom pulled him into a manly hug.  
  
"Could you guys have gotten here any slower." Leon asked laughing.  
  
"So what are we watching?" Melaine asked.  
  
"Joy Ride with some guy named Paul Walker in it. He's pretty hot." Mia said laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Brian said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that looks like Brian!" Melaine laughed.  
  
"I told you he was hot!" Mia said to Melaine who giggled.  
  
The movie was almost over, and everyone was at different places around the room watching. Dom and Letty were sitting together on a small couch to the left of the TV. Brian and Mia were lying on the floor together. Leon was on the floor too sitting very close to the TV eating popcorn. Vince was sitting on of the reclinable chairs. And Jesse and Melaine were laying down on the couch together in each others arms, which Dom noticed.  
  
"Those two look good together." Dom whispered to Letty who was watching the end of the movie.  
  
"Yeah they do." She whispered back. A few minutes later the movie ended.  
  
"Well thank you guys so much, but I really gotta get home. It's almost 11. Melaine said getting up.  
  
"Jesse and I will take you home." Dom said picking up his coat and keys.  
  
"Hey I wanna go too!" Mia said getting up.  
  
"Okay lets go." Dom said walked out the door with the other 3 behind him. Melaine gave them directions to where she lived, and in about 10 minutes they were there. Everyone got out of the car and walked Melaine to the door, and waited to meet her parents. Melaine unlocked the door, and brought them inside.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Anyone here?" Melaine yelled.  
  
"Oh your home. How was dinner?" A women's voice came from the hallway.  
  
"It was good… Here mom I want you to meet my friends… This is Mia, and Dom Toretto, and this is Jesse." She said to her mother smiling.  
  
"Toretto?" Melaine's mother said with a cold sound in her voice.  
  
"Yeah that's us." Mia said pointing to her and Dom.  
  
"Thank you for having my daughter for dinner. It's getting late so you all should probably head home." Melaine's mom said waiting for them to leave.  
  
"Umm okay… Bye Melaine." Dom said giving her a hug.  
  
"Bye Mel, I'll see you later okay?" Mia said also giving her a hug.  
  
"Bye Melaine. I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Okay, bye you guys and thanks again." Melaine said waving to them as they walked out the door.  
  
"Was that who I thought it was?" Mia said scared of what she just saw.  
  
"Yeah…. That was her." Dom said slowly as he opened the car door.  
  
"What's going on? What are you too talking about?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"That's the women to kidnapped Melaine." Dom said slowly as he drove away.  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!!! I'm so evil!!! LOL! I am a evil evil evil little girl! LOL! Well guys, this is all for tonight I think.. I THINK.. I gotta go get in the shower and get ready, and I will try to put another chapter up before I leave tonight, and when I get home okay? Enjoy your Saturday night people! I know I'll enjoy mine!!! I'm seeing "The Rookie"!!!!!!! WHOOOOO!!!! LOL!!! HEEHEE!! Bye guys! 


	10. Mrs.Johnson And Toretto's.. A Mix For Tr...

A/N: HEY HEY HEY!!!! OMG!!! You guys, I just got back from the movies! You all have to go see "The Rookie" RIGHT NOW!!! OMG!!! It was FANTASTIC!!!!! Jesse (Chad Lindberg) was SO great!!! And let not forget HOT!!! Ohh him and his fine self was looking good in this movie! LOL heehee! But really, you guys gotta see this movie! Its my 2nd fave now (1st being "The Fast and the Furious"). If you guys like Chad Lindberg you gotta see this movie! It has the like greatest movie scene I have ever seen in my life. All the guys are in the locker room listening to House Of Pain "Jump Around" and Chad Lindberg starts dancing and stuff.. OMG it was the best thing I have ever seen in my entire life! OMG HE LOOKED SO HOT!!! I about fell off my seat! But seriously you all gotta check out this movie! I'm going to go see it again!!! LOL! That scene was just the best thing I have ever seen. That and the deleted scene from "The Fast and the Furious" called "Trading Driving Stories" because Jesse is half-naked! LOL! Anyway… Now about "Falling For A Best Friend's Little Sister." I know that there were tons of typos and junk in the last chapter but that's cause my friend came to pick me up early, and I didn't have to spell check and stuff. Like I found this… "That's the women to kidnapped Melaine." Dom said slowly as he drove away… It should have been, "That's the woman who kidnapped Melaine… And then I found this one too…. "She was flirting with him at dinner?" Jesse asked with a confused look on his face, ...It should have been…. "She was flirting with me at dinner?" Jesse asked with a confused look on his face. …. So forgive me for my errors! And another thing for all you guys on your reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I love y'all to pieces! Your guys are great! Thanks so much… Well just to let you know this chapter isn't going to be very long, it's really just a cliffhanger! LOL I love leaving you all with them! LOL! It isn't very long cause right now it's 10:57pm (Eastern time) and I have to get off the computer here soon. So its just going to be a little bit K? Better a little, then none at all I guess right? Well here ya go… Enjoy you guys!  
  
"Wait, that's the lady who kidnapped Melaine from your mom and dad?" Jesse asked Mia and Dom.  
  
"Yeah that's her. That's Mrs. Johnson." Mia said quietly.  
  
"She lived next door to us when we were younger. And when Melaine did first disappear, my parents did think that it was her and her husband because they would always come over to our house wanting to see her even though she was just a baby. And they were always talking about how they wanted a baby. It was just weird whenever they were around. And what made them more of suspects, is that right when Melaine disappeared, so did they." Dom said thinking back on what happened.  
  
"Dom, what are we going to do? We have to get her back. She can't stay there. She's out sister." Mia said hoping that Dom had a plan.  
  
"We have to think of something." Jesse said, praying that Melaine was okay, and not in real danger. And how he wished he could be there with her right now.  
  
"Mia, call the guys at home, and tell them we are having a meeting as soon as we get home. We are going to get her back no matter what." Dom said thinking of a plan as he drove back home.  
  
** BACK AT MELAINE'S HOUSE **  
  
"Mom, don't you think that was a little rude?" Melaine said her mother referring to the way she treated Mia, Dom, and Jesse.  
  
"Melaine, I don't want you seeing them anymore." Her mother said not wanting this conversation to go on anymore.  
  
"But mom…" Melaine began.  
  
"NO BUTS! YOU ARE NOT SEEING ANY OF THEM AGAIN! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Melaine's mother shouted at her.  
  
"Mom what…" Melaine tried to get at least a sentence in, but she didn't have much luck.  
  
"NOW MELAINE!" She screamed. Melaine had tears running down her cheeks as she ran up the steps, and slammed the door to her bedroom. Melaine's mom walked into the kitchen, picked up the cordless phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice said from the other line.  
  
"Rick, its me… We got a little problem… The Toretto's are around." Melaine's mother said quietly into the phone.  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry that it was so short, but I promise that tomorrow the chapter will be really long okay? It's funny cause my author note's are longer then this chapter! LOL! But only this one time. Like I said, I promise that I'll write A WHOLE BUNCH tomorrow okay? It's going to be a good chapter. Lots of lies from Melaine's so-called family are going to be reviled, and some Jesse and Melaine romance, and lots of tears and drama. It's going to be a good long one! LOL! I hope you all will like it! I'll get that up sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon K? Well have a good night guys! And don't forget…. GO SEE THE ROOKIE!!!! 


	11. The Fight With Mom

A/N: OMG people GREAT NEWS!!! At least for me anyway! My mom said she wants to go to the movies like this afternoon or tonight and guess what we MAYBE going to see??? "THE ROOKIE"!!!! Yes again!!! I HAVE TO see that scene again! OMG I'm going to freak when I see it! I'll be like AHHHH!!!! LOL! I can see it now. But you should have seen me when I saw it for the first time last night. I was just amazed! He looked so good! Him and his fine self dancing! LOL! I'm such a dork! Okay now about today's chapter. See my mom said that she need to work on the computer for like the whole day, so this maybe the only chapter that I get to post for today. I know I said in the last author's note that this chapter it was going to be long, but I didn't expect my mom to need the computer. Anyway, I'll do my best to put up another later tonight maybe before I leave for the movies or whenever I get back (that is if I do go). But I'm telling you this now, I don't know how long it will be if I do post one okay? And again with the reviews, thank you all so much! You guys are wonderful! Thanks! And I'm glad you're liking the story. Well anyway, here is the chapter. Just to let you know… LOTS OF DRAMA in this chapter K? I hope you like it, and I'll get the next one up ASAP! Here ya go guys… Chapter 11  
  
Dom pulled into the driveway, and ran inside with Mia and Jesse right behind him. Brian, Vince, Leon, and Letty were all in the kitchen when they ran inside.  
  
"Mia said it was a emergency meeting, what's going on?" Letty asked Dom with fear that something had happened.  
  
"Letty, Vince, you guys remember Mrs. Johnson?" Dom asked quietly while making finishing touches on the plan he had thought of on the way home.  
  
"Wait… Mrs. Johnson as in old lady who your folks thought took Melaine?" Vince asked remembering what had happened.  
  
"Yeah that's the one… Well guess what?" Dom said building up with anger just thinking of Mrs. Johnson and what her and her husband did.  
  
"What?" Brian, Letty, Leon, and Vince all said in unison.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson is Melaine mother. Or so she thinks." Dom said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Oh my God." Was all that Letty could say, while Brian, Leon, and Vince just looked amazed about what they had just heard.  
  
** BACK AT MELAINE'S HOUSE **  
  
Melaine was so angry she didn't know what to do. Not able to see Jesse anymore and Mia, and Dom and the rest of her new friends it felt like a apart of her was being torn to pieces.  
  
"I'm not staying here." Melaine whispered to herself.  
  
Melaine's mother walked into Melaine's room without even knocking to find her "daughter" sitting on her bed with tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"You are not seeing them anymore Melaine. It's for your own good." Her mother said quietly.  
  
"My own good?! My own good?! You're not letting me see my friends, and the person that I love! And you call that for my own good?!" Melaine screamed at the top of her lungs. Melaine had realized what she had said. She loved Jesse. And nothing was going to come between them. Melaine's mother wouldn't stand for her daughter hanging around with Toretto's. It wasn't going to happen in her mind. But Melaine had other plans. Melaine was headed for the door when her mother pulled her back by her hair which made Melaine let out a heart stopping scream.  
  
"If you ever…. Ever, do that again, you will regret it for the rest of your life you hear me?" Melaine's mother screamed at her. Melaine didn't care what her mother did to her. She just wanted to be with Jesse. Knowing that she tried to run for the door once more, but did not have success. Her mother pulled her back again by the hair, and stared to beat her. Melaine couldn't believe what was happening. Her mother was hurting her. She has never experienced pain like this before. It ran all throughout her body and there was no stopping it. A man came into the room who Melaine couldn't make out because she couldn't see through the tears, but she remembered the voice. It was her father, who pulled his wife off of Melaine, slammed the door, and then all Melaine could hear was screaming from downstairs. She couldn't make out the words because her head was hurting so bad, and she could barely see anything because everything was blurry. Melaine knew that she couldn't stay there. She had to get out of there before they did anything else to her. With that, Melaine got up from the corner she was pushed into and climbed out her window and ran down the street getting soaked from the rain that was pouring down all around her.  
  
** AT THE TORETTO'S **  
  
"So I take it you have a plan Dom?" Leon said noticing the deep thinking he was doing.  
  
"Yeah I do." Dom said softly.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Brian said wanted to know the plan so that they could get Melaine back.  
  
"Okay… If this doesn't work, then I got a backup just in case… We are going to go back to Melaine's house, get her, and then explain…" Dom started, but was then interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Vince said getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it, and was speechless of what he saw.  
  
"Vince who is it?" Mia called from the kitchen.  
  
Vince couldn't believe what he was looking at. There in front of him was Melaine. The same girl who he had seen not too long ago who looked in fine shape, but now had blood on her face and arms, and lots soaking through her shirt which meant she had a bruise there as well. She had cuts and very badly bruised arms and there were various spots on her head that had blood rushing out of them, while tears were coming out of her eyes, which were black from being hit, faster then you would believe. "You guys get in here quick!" Vince shouted to everyone in the kitchen.  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOO What's going to happen?!?! What's Jesse going to do when he sees her? Will Melaine spill the story about her mother hitting her? You know I love leaving you guys in the dark like this! It's so funny! LOL! Well I'm going to go take me a shower, then get dressed and all that stuff. And if I can, I'll right another chapter K? Oh man, I hope I get to see "The Rookie" again tonight. I NEED TO SEE THAT SCENE AGAIN!!! LOL!!! I NEED TO SEE JESSE/CHAD!!!!!!! LOL! But seriously though, last night when I saw that scene I was crying so hard (cause I was laughing and I cry when I laugh) I couldn't breathe. And then I fell off of my chair! LOL! But please guys… You all have to go see this movie! It's so great (at least I thought it was, but I would since I love Jesse/Chad so much! LOL). Well I gotta get ready… Don't hurt yourself too much thinking about what will happen in the next chapter! LOL J/K! I'm such a dork! LOL! Bye guys! Enjoy what's left of your weekend! 


	12. Unconscious

A/N: Hey hey hey! You guys, I am so sorry that I didn't get to update last night, and this one is up so late tonight. Please forgive me! Me sorry! See yesterday, I didn't get to see "The Rookie" again because my mom was busy. **sobs** But that's okay, because I came up with a plan to see "The Rookie" as many times as I want! LOL! See what I am going to do is like clean all around the house and do everything and get money from my mom for it. Then, whenever "The Rookie" starts playing at the 2 dollar theater in the mall that I live close too, I'll go see it there as many times as I want with all the money I saved! Cause this theater plays like older movies. See they would have like the newer movies in regular movie theaters, and then at the 2 dollar place, they would show the ones that were released not too long before. You know what I mean? I AM SUCH A GENIUS!!!! LOL! HAHA! Anyway, so that's why I didn't get to post another one yesterday. And then today, well I wasn't feeling like my usual self, cause I am really tried. I have been having lots of problems sleeping and what not and I'm just wearing myself out you know? Anyway, but I'm feeling a little better now, so I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. And I wanted to tell you guys, that if you click on my pen name (RacerChic12880) that goes to my profile, you guys can find out some more info about me, incase any of you wanna know stuff about me (which I doubt you do cause I'm so boring! LOL)! THERE IS A IMPORTANT MESSAGE IN THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW SO READ IT!!! LOL! So now about this chapter… Ah yes, last time, Melaine's mom was abusing her and she ran to the Toretto's house…Vince opened the door… Blah, blah, blah! LOL! Well here is the chapter… Enjoy guys! And BTW (by the way) I hope y'all enjoyed your weekend! Here's the chapter…..  
  
Melaine felt like she was going to collapse right there as Vince opened the door. She still had trouble seeing past all the tears, but was able to see Jesse, who looked horrified of what stood before him. Jesse and Vince put each one of Melaine's arms on their shoulders and slowly walked her in the door. Melaine couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too great. She looked in Jesse's direction opening her mouth to tell him something, but just as she did everything went black, and she fell on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God!" Mia said franticly.  
  
"You guys, we really need to get her to a doctor." Brian said helping Jesse and Vince get her back up onto her feet.  
  
"Look how much blood is coming from her stomach." Leon noticed.  
  
"That has to be a pretty bad cut there for all that blood to be coming out." Dom said pulling her shirt, which was covered in blood, up a little bit, but that was enough to see the cut, which was bleeding uncontrollably. "We need to get her to a hospital right now. We'll put her in the back of my car. I'll drive, Jesse you stay with here in case she wakes up, and Mia you can ride passenger with me. Everyone else you can either stay here, or drive separately and meet us at the hospital." Dom said quickly taking charge.  
  
"We'll meet you at the hospital." Brian, Vince, Letty, and Leon said all together.  
  
"Okay lets go guys." Dom said helping Jesse get Melaine out the door, and into the back of his car.  
  
** AT THE HOSPITAL **  
  
"Did they tell you anything yet?" Leon asked Dom after getting everyone coffee.  
  
"No. Nothing… Thanks man." Dom said taking the cup of coffee.  
  
"We have been here for two hours, and they still haven't told us anything! What if something happened? What if she is…" Mia said jumping to conclusions, while pacing back and forth.  
  
"Mia, sit down. You're making me nervous." Jesse said quietly, also thinking of all the things that could be happening to her right now. If she is sleeping, in surgery, , alive, and what if she wasn't even with them anymore. What if she had died? She couldn't die though. Jesse needed to tell her what he was going to that night before they left the house, but now it was too late. She could be in there dead already… And he didn't even get to tell her that he loved her. Before jumping to anymore conclusions, a nurse walked out.  
  
"Mia, and Dom Toretto?" The nurse called.  
  
"That's us." Mia said running up to the nurse, with everyone following right behind her.  
  
"You're here for a Melaine Johnson correct?" The nurse asked Mia and Dom.  
  
"Yes that's right. How is she?" Mia asked wanting to see her right away.  
  
"I'm sorry but the name "Melaine Johnson" was not found in any of our records. Is that a different name that she goes by?" The nurse asked Mia and Dom.  
  
"Yeah it is. You will probably find something under "Melaine Toretto"." Dom said to the nurse.  
  
"Okay, thank you. Excuse me for a moment." The nurse said walking away.  
  
"How damn stupid would you be if you didn't change the last name of someone that you kidnapped?" Leon said referring to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.  
  
"See, whenever you get a name change you have to go to court. While your there, the judge will ask you why you want your name changed, and if they think that it is a good enough reason, then they will let you change it. They probably didn't because too many questions would be asked. Like if it wasn't their daughter, because she obviously didn't have the same last name and she was only 4 years old, they would want to know who were the other parents before you, and stuff like that. And if they adopted her, then they would have triple the questions asked." Brian said knowing what he was talking about, for he was an ex cop, and he knew the way the systems like that worked.  
  
"Oh, well when you put it like that…" Leon began, but was then cut off by the nurse who walked back into the room.  
  
"Yes, we found a "Melaine Toretto" You and Mia here are the brother and sister correct?" The nurse asked Dom.  
  
"That's right. No how is she?" Dom asked wanted to know the condition of his little sister.  
  
"I'm afraid not so well. She suffered a huge amount of blood loss from the wound on her stomach, and the other cuts she had around her body. She is very, badly bruised, and is unconscious at the moment." The nurse told them with a very sad, and hurt look on her face from the news that she had just delivered to them.  
  
"Can we see her?" Mia asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, but as I said, she is unconscious at the moment." The nurse told Mia.  
  
"Thank you." Mia whispered as the nurse led Mia, Dom, Jesse, and the others to the hospital room that Melaine was in.  
  
"Only one at a time please, and if you need anything just yell for me. My name is Nurse Morgan." The nurse told them.  
  
"Thank you." Dom whispered, as Nurse Morgan walked away.  
  
"So who's going in first?" Brian asked even though he knew that Dom, Mia, and Jesse, would probably be the first one's to see her.  
  
"Here, it will go, Dom, Mia, Jesse, Brian, Vince, Leon, and then I'll go last. Is that okay with everyone?" Letty asked the group.  
  
"Yeah." Brian replied.  
  
"Sure." Mia said taking a seat next to the wall.  
  
"That's fine." Jesse said taking the seat next to Mia. Vince, and Leon shook their heads in agreement, and Dom then slowly opened the hospital room door, and made his way in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
A/N: What is Dom going to do? Is Jesse going to tell Melaine how he feels? Will Melaine ever wake up? Find out in the next chapter!!!! LOL!! heehee! I'm a evil evil little chica! LOL! Okay, now the important message… I don't think that I am going to be able to get another chapter up till the day after tomorrow (April 10, 2002) cause tomorrow I'm going to see "The Rookie with my friend Andrea!!!! YAY!!! WHOOHOO!!! I GET TO SEE MY FAVORITE SCENE!!!! YAY!!!!! LOL!! I'm going to freak when I see it, and Andrea's going to look at me like "Britani, what the heck are you doing?!" LOL! And then, I have to work on my history project for school… So, I repeat… THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER 13 TOMORROW!!! IT WILL BE POSTED ON APRIL 10, 2002 (that's a Wednesday)!!! Okay? Well I hope you liked this one, and I'll get the next one on Wednesday! OH YEAH!! And another thing!!!! Our class is going on a field trip this Thursday and it's a 2 hour trip there and back, so I'm going to write more chapters to this story the whole way there and back so I'll have a lot done for y'all okay? Well I gotta go… I need to take a shower, then before I go to sleep write some more chapters to this story cause I bought a new 5 subject notebook today to put them in! LOL! Anyway… I'll talk to you guys on Wednesday… BUT IF IM LUCKY I'LL POST A QUICK CHAPTER TOMORROW… JUST A QUICK ONE SINCE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!! LOL!!! I guess you'll just have to check back tomorrow night to see if I posted one huh? LOL! I'm so evil! But I love ya guys! LOL! Nighty nitght guys! 


	13. Dom Says What's On His Mind

A/N: Hey hey hey you guys! Well I told you that I would try and get a little quick chapter on here today... And I did!!! WHOOHOOO!!! GO ME!!! YAY!!!! LOL! Anyway, that's exactly what this chapter is little, and quick! I hope that you like it! And there will be more on the way… I don't know if I'll get another up tonight, but I'll do my best! Well here's chapter 13… Enjoy!  
  
As Dom shut the door to the hospital room, he looked over to see Melaine laying in one of the hospital beds. Even though Melaine was unconscious, Dom thought it would be a good time to tell her about the life that she had before she was kidnapped, this was it will make it a little easier for whenever she is awake, and really tells her.  
  
"Hey Melaine. Will I think now would be a good a time as any, to tell you some things that I want to get off my chest." Dom said out loud while Melaine was still lying perfectly still. "You know its weird because it was only a few hours ago when I saw you, and we were having a good time, and now you are here in a hospital. Weird how fast things happen don't you think? Well anyway, like I said there are some things that I really should tell you. One, you know how Jess told you that he fell down the steps? Well he didn't. I hit him. See when I walked into the kitchen as I saw you two kissing. I don't know what happened. I just hot this overprotective feeling in me you know? Well anyway, I do know why I was feeling a little bit protective of you. I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to tell you your story from the beginning." Dom said, still talking to Melaine, who was not moving even the slightest bit. "When you were 4 years old, you were taken from your family which included your mother, father, older brother, and older sister. You were taken by someone who your parents thought that they could trust. They were not just the people who lived next door, they were good friends of your parents. Well, your father and mother both noticed that these people would act differently around you. They didn't treat you like they did your brother and sister. They treated your like a piece of glass that was going to break. They would always come over to your house to see how you were doing, but not even bothering with the other two kids. Well one night they decided to do something that would change your life forever. They broke into your house, and took you away from your family. Lord knows that your family tried everything tried to get you back, but they had no luck what so ever. You were gone." Dom said, almost coming to tears remembering everything like it happened yesterday. "You'd probably be wondering how in the world I know all this, if you were awake right now, so I guess I should tell you." Dom said but then paused to think of the words to say. "Melaine, the only reason why I know all this is because I was there when all of it happened, and so was Mia, Letty, and Vince." Dom said quietly and paused knowing that he should just come out and say it. "See Mia is my younger sister as you know, and Letty and Vince were my best friends as I was growing up, and we know your story because…" He paused again. "Melaine, I'm your older brother." Melaine was still lying perfectly still, so Dom kissed her forehead, and then left the room.  
  
A/N: I told y'all that was a short one! Well in the next chapter (which is already written, I just need to type it) it's about what happens when Mia goes into talk to her. That's a short chapter too… Well anyway… I need to go! I have to clean up my room, the living room, and the kitchen. Then I gotta work on my history project that's due tomorrow… But BEST OF ALL tonight at 6:25pm (Eastern time) I'LL BE IN THE MOVIE THEATER WATCHING "THE ROOKIE"!!!!!! WHOOOHOOO!!!! YAY!!!! LOL! I know I'm obsessed! LOL! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, and again, I'm so sorry that it's so short. But I'll get at least 2 or 3 chapters up tomorrow. BUT if I'm lucky, maybe 1 or 2 more later tonight after I get back from the movies. So you guys better keep checking back for updates! Well gotta go people! My room, kitchen, and living room await me to clean them!!! LOL! heehee! Bye guys! Enjoy your Monday (if that's possible!)! 


	14. Mia Sheds Her Tears

A/N: Hey people! How's it going y'all?! Good I hope! Just I few quick things I wanna say before I get to the chapter. One, in the movie "The Rookie" which I saw again last night with Andrea, I realized that whenever Jimmy Morris is going to try out for the baseball team thing the sign that they drive by says 97 (or 90 something) miles to San Angelo. And they play at the University of San Angelo right? Well guess what? I used to live there! LOL! Isn't that weird?! LOL! Anyway, second thing, tomorrow is the class trip to Philadelphia, and that's 2 hours away, so on the way there and back all I'm going to do is write chapters for this story, so you can expect some more LONG chapters up in the next few days. Third thing is that I have to give a speech in front of my entire school (AH! Wish me good luck! I'm really, really stage fright!), and I have to work on that so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I can tell you for sure that I will have at least 1 or 2 more up by Friday K? Forth thing now, I have to go to my dad's house this weekend so there will be no updates till late Sunday night, or Monday afternoon. Fifth thing, you guys thank you so much with all your reviews! You all are so sweet! Thanks so much people! Starchicky (Amber), sorry for going all soap opera on ya! LOL! And isn't "October Sky" a good movie?! Its so great cause you know how I said earlier about the school trip tomorrow? Well we are taking coach buses there, and they are the ones with the TVs in them, and I think that, that is one of the movies we are watching! I was like WHOOHOOO!!!! LOL! And Scattycat, yup! I love leaving you in the dark and the end of chapters! It's so funny to see your reactions! LOL! I know I'm just as evil as can be! LOL! Okay, now about today's chapter, I just wanted to tell you that it is kind of short, but I'm going to type the next 3 up today because I already have them written, so they will all be up today okay? Well this is just a short one, I betcha that my authors note is going to be longer then the chapter! LOL! HAHA! Okay well anyway.. Here's the chapter… Enjoy people!  
  
"She still unconscious?" Mia asked Dom as he walked out of the hospital room, wanting to know what was in store for her when she walked into see Melaine.  
  
"Yeah she is." Dom said quietly taking Mia's seat next to Jesse who had fallen asleep a few minutes earlier. Mia slowly walked into the room, and shut the door.  
  
"Hey Melaine. You know I cant believe that you in here. When I saw you standing that the front door earlier, and I saw all the cuts and bruises that you had, my heart stopped." Mia said, her eyes filling with tears just thinking about it, and seeing Melaine just lying there. "Melaine, you got to get better okay? There is something that Dom and I need to tell you, its very important, and you really need to know." Mia continued referring to them being related. "You need to wake up because we really need to tell you these things okay?" Mia said with tears slowly falling from her eyes from looking at the lifeless image in front of her. "You're going to be okay. I know it." Mia said taking one last look at her sister, then left the room with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Mia, come here." Brian told her opening his arms to her. Mia slowly walked over, and her pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Brian, what if she doesn't make it?" Mia said with more tears coming out id her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that. She'll make it." Brian said wiping the tears always from her eyes.  
  
"I pray that you're right." Mia said still in Brian's arms. Dom slowly shook Jesse, who was still asleep, as were Vince and Leon.  
  
"Jesse… Jess wake up." Dom said trying to wake him up.  
  
"What happened? Is she awake?" Jesse said, hoping that she was okay.  
  
"No, not yet bro. It's your turn to go in." Dom told him.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Thanks you." Jesse said while getting up, and walking towards the door.  
  
"Good luck man." Dom called to Jesse as he shut the door.  
  
A/N: See I told ya that was a little one. Just to let you know the next chapter is just about what happens when Jesse goes into see Melaine, and that will be up in a little while okay? I'll try and type it as soon as I can. I don't know what time it will be up, but I can tell you that I will be up today okay? See ya guys! I'll post again soon! 


	15. Jesse's Confession

A/N: Hey hey hey! What's going on guys? Well I just wanted to tell you all that I'm sorry but I didn't get to write on the way to Philadephlia as much as I thought that I was going to because I mean have any of you tried to write on a bus? It's a little bumpy! LOL! Anyway, I didn't get to write a lot, but I will get the chapters that I did write up soon K? And Scattycat… Yeah I am obsessed with Chad ain't I? LOL! I've tried looking for websites on him EVERYWHERE and like you said, there are not a lot. I want to make a fan page thingy so you think that you could help me find a place that will let me make a free webpage so I could make one about him? E-mail me if you can and we'll figure something out if you wouldn't mind K? If you cant that's no big deal… Just e-mail me, or post a note telling me weather you can or not ight? Thanks girl! Now, today's chapter is just what happens when Jesse goes into see Melaine at the hospital. It's kinda a shorty, but there will be more chapters up soon K? I PROMISE! It's just been so crazy these past few days that's all… Well, here's today's chapter… Enjoy!  
  
"Hey Melaine. It's Jesse." Jesse said pausing for a moment trying to think of how to tell Melaine what he had been trying to tell her since earlier that night. "I know your not exactly awake right now, but there is something that I really need to tell you. Something I wish I would have told you earlier tonight. Did you ever meet someone for the first time, and you just feel like you clicked with them? Like you feel you have known them forever, and you just feel connected to this person in someway or another. Well that's how I feel about you." Jesse said, pausing to see if there was any reaction from her. "I have only known you for a day, but I'm falling in love with you. It's amazing what can happen in a day. You can go from meeting someone for the first time, to making out with them on the kitchen floor, to talking to them in a hospital room. Everything can happen so fast. So before anything else happens, I want, and should tell you this now." Jesse said looking again for any reaction at all, but there was none. "Melaine I love you." Jesse was standing at the side of Melaine's bed and was waiting for at least some sort of reaction to happen… And it did.  
  
Melaine felt pain all over her body, but mostly in her stomach and her head. She slowly shifted her body around trying to ease the pain, but it didn't work. The pain was just too much for her to handle. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw an another pair of eyes staring right back at her. Those bright, sparkling, blue eyes that she loved. When she took a glimpse of those two gorgeous blue eyes, she instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Jesse? Is that you?" Melaine said so softly, it was hard to hear her.  
  
"Yeah Melaine it's me." Jesse said taking her hand. "I'll be right back okay? I'm just going to tell the others that you're awake okay?"  
  
"Wait… Jess, before when I came to your door, I wanted to tell you something. I didn't get a chance to because everything went black." Melaine said with a whisper, but trying to talk as loud as she could.  
  
"Yeah I remember. You passed out. What did you want to tell me?" Jesse asked hoping that everything was okay.  
  
"I wanted to tell you I loved you." She told him.  
  
A/N: Way more chapters to come in the next week or so. I mean A LOT more. Like I said, it's just been so crazy these past few days. But I promise you that starting this upcoming week, that I will post like 3 or 4 chapters a day okay? I PROMISE!!! Gotta get working on the next chapter! Bye byes! 


	16. Kimberly And Rick

A/N: Hey people! How are y'all doing tonight?! Good I hope! Well I just wanted to tell you all that this weekend I am going to my dads house so I wont be able to post until late Sunday night, or Monday afternoon okay? I have already written chapters 17, and 18 to this story and I will get them up as soon as I can. I want to try and get them up before I leave tonight, but I don't know if that is going to happen, so this maybe the only chapter for tonight. Anyway, about the next 2 chapters. Chapter 17 is kinda short. I mean it's in the middle, and then chapter 18 is pretty long. And like I said, I'll post them up as soon as I can. Here is today's chapter… Enjoy it cause it maybe the last one till Sunday or Monday! LOL!  
  
Jesse couldn't help but smile over what Melaine had just said to him.  
  
"Did you read my mind or something?" Jesse asked laughing.  
  
Melaine giggled softly. "Why do you ask that?" She whispered.  
  
"Just before you woke up, I told you the same thing." Jesse said still smiling from knowing that Melaine loves him the way that he loves her.  
  
"You love me?" Melaine asked him with an amazed look on her face.  
  
"Of course I do! You are the most wonderful, beautiful, nice, smart, sexiest person that I've ever met. I love you Melaine." Jesse told her still smiling.  
  
Melaine blushed, but felt like crying. No one has ever said things like that to her before, and it gave her a wonderful feeling to know that Jesse loved her. "Thank you. I love you too."  
  
"You don't have to say thank you for anything. I meant everything I said… I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go tell the others that you're awake. I'm sure that they all want to see you." Jesse said walking towards the door.  
  
"Okay." Melaine whispered, trying again to make some of the pain in her body go away by shifting her weight. But still it didn't help. The pain was everywhere, and there was no stopping it.  
  
"You guys she's awake." Jesse said coming out of the hospital room.  
  
"Wait, what?!" Mia said getting up hoping that Jesse was telling them the truth.  
  
"She's awake." Jesse said watching Mia's face fill with joy. "Well are you just going to stand there Mia, or are you going to go and see her?" Jesse said pointing to the hospital room door.  
  
"But only one at a time remember?" Mia said to Jesse.  
  
"Well no doctors or nurses are around some come on. Get in there, she wants to see everyone." Jesse said pulling everyone into the hospital room, then shutting the door when everyone was in.  
  
"Hey guys." Melaine tried to say as loud as she could but it only came out again, as a whisper.  
  
"Hey Melaine. You feeling any better?" Letty asked her.  
  
"My stomach and my head really hurt, but it's okay. I'll be fine." She said praying that she would be okay, and all the pain would be gone soon.  
  
"So Melaine, what happened to you?" Brian asked, knowing that that was the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"Do you even remember anything?" Mia asked. Melaine sat quietly debating in her head weather to tell them or not. She didn't want to lie, but what if her mom found out that she told them. She'll get even more mad, and who knows what she'll do. Not just to her, but to them too. And she didn't want her mom to hurt anyone else.  
  
"Melaine, you can tell us you know?" Brian said noticing that Melaine was getting nervous about the subject. Melaine still sat silently debating to herself.  
  
"Melaine, we wont say anything, we just want to know what happened." Dom said to her trying to get her to spill the story.  
  
"My mom." Melaine said quietly.  
  
"What about your mom Melaine? What do you remember?" Mia asked her.  
  
"All I remember is that you guys left, and then my mom started yelling about how I couldn't see you guys anymore. Then I was in my room and she came up, and she started to hit me, and then she left I heard screaming downstairs, and then I just climbed out my window and went to your house." Melaine said trying to recall what had happened.  
  
"Your mom did this to you?" Letty asked. Melaine just nodded her head.  
  
"Excuse me, but you can't all be in here, and visiting hours are ending." Nurse Morgan said to the group in Melaine's room.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow Melaine. Get some sleep, and feel better." Dom said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Okay, I'll try. Bye you guys." Melaine said as each one left the room, until it was just Jesse who was left.  
  
"I hope that you feel better." Jesse said looking at her with those blue eyes that melt inside.  
  
"Thanks Jesse. I'll try." She said smiling, but again felt like crying, but this time because she didn't want Jesse to leave.  
  
"If you need anything just call me alright? You remember the number?" Jesse asked.  
  
"555-0362?" Melaine asked trying to remember the number that he had given her earlier.  
  
"Right. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? I promise." Jesse said.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Melaine said as Jesse hugged her, and kissed her lips gently.  
  
"Goodnight. I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too. Goodnight Jesse." She whispered back, and before she knew it he was gone.  
  
** THE NEXT MORNING **  
  
"Jeez Jess, your up early! 7am on a Saturday morning! This is new for you!" Letty laughed at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to see Melaine." He said while getting a drink from the refrigerator.  
  
"Okay I see. Well tell her I said good morning, and I'll see her this afternoon okay?" Letty asked.  
  
"Okay I will. Bye Letty!" Jesse yelled walking out of the door.  
  
"Bye Jess!" She yelled back.  
  
** AT THE HOSPITAL **  
  
"Excuse me sir, you cannot go in there." A nurse said to Jesse as her was walking towards Melaine's hospital room.  
  
"Why not? These are visiting hours aren't they?" Jesse asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes they are, but Mr. Smith said no visitors." She told him.  
  
"Isn't this room 318?" Jesse asked, wanting to know where Melaine was.  
  
"Yes it is. Are you looking for someone sir?" The nurse asked politely.  
  
"Yes actually. Melaine… Melaine Toretto. Do you know what room she is in? She was in this one last night." Jesse asked the nurse starting to get worried about why they would have to change Melaine's room. Did something happen last night after he and the others left? He prayed that everything was okay, as the nurse looked down at her clipboard, and turned a few pages.  
  
"Ah yes, Miss. Toretto was checked out early this morning by a Kimberly and Rick Johnson. They legal guardians of her." The nurse told him. Jesse ran out of the hospital and got into his car and drove home as fast as her could. He pulled into the driveway, ran in the door, and shouted for Dom.  
  
"DOM!!!" Jesse yelled. "IS ANYONE HERE???" He yelled again. "DOM!!!"  
  
"Jess, what's wrong?" Dom asked running down the stairs.  
  
"Dom, what's the Johnson's first names?" Jesse asked franticly with the worst possible thoughts running through his mind.  
  
"Kimberly, and Rick. Yeah Kimberly and Rick Johnson. Why? What happened?" Dom asked praying that everything was okay. Jesse heard the familiar names, and knew what happened.  
  
"Dom, we got trouble." Jesse told him.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it… What will happen??? What is the story behind the Johnson's, and is Dom ever going to tell Melaine that he is her brother??? DUM DUM DUM!!!! You'll have to find out in later chapters! LOL! HEEHEE!!! I'm evil yes I know! That's what you were thinking wasn't it??? LOL! Well I hope that you guys all have a good weekend! I know that I will! Tonight, I'm going to try and get my dad to take me to see "The Rookie" again! LOL! That will be the 3rd time that I see it! LOL! But hey, what I can I say! It gets better, and better every time I see it! LOL! And then Saturday, my dad has to work in the morning, so I am going to have the house to myself, and I am going to watch "The Fast and the Furious" like a million times! HAHA!! LOL!! FUN FUN FUN!!! Well I'm going to get working on typing up the next 2 chapters before I leave tonight. I will honestly do my best to get them up tonight but if they are not up tonight, then they will be up on Sunday night or Monday afternoon K? Enjoy your weekend guys! And stay outta trouble! LOL! Bye byes! 


	17. Stranger On The Telephone

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the second chapter for today! I really hope that I get to post the next one up for you all! But if I don't, 2 is good right? Well I'm doing my best to get these next 2 (including this one) typed up before I leave! I'm typing as fast as I can, so even if I do spell check, I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar/etc… errors that I make. Well enough chit chat… Let's get these chapters posted! This one is a sort of a short one, but I hope you like it…. Here ya go… Chapter 17!  
  
Jesse spilled the story to Dom about how he went to go see Melaine and the curse said that a Kimberly and Rick Johnson check her out of the hospital.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Jesse asked wanting to know what they were going to go to get Melaine back. "We can't leave her with them. Knowing Melaine, she's probably going to try to get away again, and then I mean God only knows what they will do to her then."  
  
"Your right…" Dom said but was interrupted by the telephone. "I'll get it. It's probably Letty, and Mia because they were headed to the hospital to go and see Melaine too." Dom said to Jesse, then picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello?" He asked again.  
  
"You're never going to get her back." A man's voice said coming onto the phone line.  
  
"Who is this? Never get who back?" Dom said thinking this phone call was just a prank.  
  
"Your sister… Melaine." He replied.  
  
"Who is there?" Dom asked, now knowing that this was no joke.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just know, you'll never get her back, so don't bother trying." The voice said into the phone and then hung up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jesse asked Dom who had a terrified look on this face.  
  
"They said we'll never get her back, so don't bother trying." Dom said trying to think his hardest of something to get Melaine back.  
  
"Who? Melaine?" Jesse asked getting more and more frantic by the moment. Dom just nodded his head. "Was it Mr. and Mrs. Johnson?"  
  
"I don't know. Well I mean, at least I know it wasn't Mrs. Johnson because it was a man's voice. But I don't remember what Mr. Johnson voice sounded like. He never talked much. But maybe it was him." Dom said getting more scared for Melaine's life not knowing what to do, where to find her, how to help her, and what these people were doing to her.  
  
"Dom, what are we going to do?" Jesse said still very frantic, and thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to Melaine.  
  
"Call the guys. Tell them it's an emergency meeting, and to met here right away." Dom said to Jesse handing him the phone.  
  
"Okay, no problem." Jesse said quickly dialing the phone numbers of his friends. Jesse called Vince, then Leon, then Brian who had Mia with him, and then Letty. Within 10 minutes, they were all home.  
  
"What's going on? What happened?" Brian asked Dom and Jesse.  
  
"Someone's got Melaine." Jesse said quietly thinking about how to get her back. Anything at all to get her back.  
  
"What?! How do you know?" Letty asked concerned.  
  
"They called here and said they had her." Dom told them.  
  
"So what do we do? I mean we have to get her back, we can't just leave her with these people." Brian said.  
  
"We need a plan… We need one fast." Dom said willing to do anything to get Melaine back. And when he did, he wasn't wasting anytime. He was telling her everything. Everything from that Jesse didn't fall down the steps but he hit him, to her being kidnapped.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter 17 is up and running! LOL! I'm going to start typing up chapter 18 right now, and if I get that done, that's all for this weekend K? I think I maybe able to get it done, but I don't know cause its pretty long. Anyway, this maybe the last time that I get to talk to you all, so let me tell you this again…. HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND, AND STAY OUTTA TROUBLE!!! I don't wanna have to come and bail your outta jail or something! LOL! J/K Yeah I know I'm such a dork! But stay outta trouble while I'm not here!!! LOL! Bye guys! And enjoy yourselves over the weekend! 


	18. Being Watched

A/N: Hey guys n' girls! How were your weekends? Mine was GREAT!!! Guess why??? Well I didn't get to see "The Rookie" but I did get BOTH "The Fast and the Furious" soundtracks (which are great BTW) and then I got a big "The Fast and the Furious" poster that has the whole cast on it! EVEN JESSE!!! I freaked out I was like "Dad, dad I gotta get this!!!" He looked at me like I was freaking crazy! Which I am but still ya know! Well here's your chapter people…. Enjoy!  
  
Hours had passed, and now it was about 10pm. The group was finally getting ready to start the plan that they had put together that morning, and had organized all afternoon. Now it was time for them to take action.  
  
"Do you guys really think that this is going to work?" Mia asked the rest of the guys, hoping that it would.  
  
"I hope so." Jesse said. He felt the same was as Dom did, he too was also willing to do anything to get Melaine back.  
  
"Okay… Everyone got their cell phones?" Dom asked just before getting ready to head out. Everyone replied with a yes. "Okay lets go." With that, they all got into their cars and drove away in the same direction. Dom was leading all of them, for he knew where to go. Jesse was behind him. Then it was Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, then Leon, all in a line of 7 cars. Soon after they started driving, they spotted in front of a tall Victorian home. It was Melaine's. "Okay, everyone remember the plan?" Dom asked the group. And again, they all replied with yes's. Dom, Jesse, Brian, and Vince, leaving the rest of the group, walked towards the front door. It was pitch black outside, so that made it very hard to see, but they managed to get up the steps and to the front door. Dom put his hand to the door. He was less then a half inch away from his hand hitting the door when his cell phone rang. He backed his hand away from the door, and answered the ringing phone. Before Dom could even say "hello?" the person on the other line spoke.  
  
"She's not there." The man on the other line said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dom said confused about what the other person on the line was talking about.  
  
"I wouldn't bother looking there. She isn't there." The man on the phone line said, referring to Melaine.  
  
"You mean Melaine?" Dom asked, with a million thoughts running throughout his mind. Who was this person on the phone? Were was Melaine? Was she okay? Did the person on the phone have her? A million different thoughts were processing in his mind when the person on the line spoke again.  
  
"No, your other long lost sister who you cant find! Yes, Melaine! God! You're not good at this game are you?" The man on this line asked.  
  
"Well what can I say. It's not everyday that some asshole does this shit to me." Dom replied.  
  
"A little colorful on out language aren't we? Anyway, I just thought that I'd tell you that she isn't there." The man on the phone line said.  
  
"How do you know where I am? And how did you get this number?" Dom asked with no even more thoughts racing into this head. The 3 main ones that he couldn't stop thinking about and that he needed the answers to were who was on the phone talking to him. Where was Melaine, and also was she okay?  
  
"Isn't it amazing what you types of information you can find on the internet? People, where they live, their e-mail addresses, the home, work, and cell phone numbers, criminal records, family files, and so on." The man said to Dom.  
  
"You didn't answer my other question. How did you know where I was? Where am I by the way? You never said where I am. You just said that I shouldn't bother looking." Dom said not knowing to believe this person and what they said or not.  
  
"I'm watching you and your friends." The man told Dom.  
  
"Prove it." Dom said while even more questions arose in his mind.  
  
"You know I hate people like you. Always wanting me to prove myself. They never actually believe that I am here. Okay… Well if I must. Do something." The man said. Dom thought for a moment trying to think of something to do. His thought was broken by the man on the other line of the phone. "Well, are you going to do something or not?"  
  
"How do you know if I haven't already done something already? "Dom asked.  
  
"Because I'm looking at you and your friends tight now, and your just standing at the front of Melaine's front door looking around trying to find me. Now what more damn proof do you want?" The man asked Dom.  
  
"Okay, well if you're really watching me. Then what I am I doing right now?" Dom said sticking his middle finger up in the air.  
  
"I must say Dom. I'm insulted that you would use that hand gesture towards me. That's not very polite." The man said laughing.  
  
"Okay. So I believe that you are watching me, now where's my sister?" Dom said getting very annoyed with the person on the phone line.  
  
"Now why on earth would I tell you that? The man asked.  
  
"Because if you don't, when I find out who this is, I'll kill you if you hurt her." Dom said not being able to control his anger anymore.  
  
"Well, well, well. Someone's got a temper now don't they? Look, I'm just telling you that your sister, isn't at her house so I wouldn't waste your time looking." The man said.  
  
"Then where the hell is she?" Dom asked getting angrier about the situation, and even more scared about where Melaine was, and if she was all right,  
  
"She is with me. She is sleeping right now though. You know, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps, even though she is hurting so badly." The man said. "She looks so much like your mother you know. It's almost identical. Everything but the eyes of course. She has your father eyes."  
  
Dom couldn't take it anymore. His anger fully took over his body. No one was going to hurt Melaine, and he was going to get her back. "If you hurt here I swear, I will kill you." Dom said again, only this time it was more of a yell then just talking.  
  
"Well if your going to be like that, then I'm not going to talk to you. I'll call back when you're in a better mood." The man said, then hung up. When off the phone, the man looked at Melaine. "You don't need a family like the Toretto's. Your too good for them." The man whispered to Melaine, while pushing some of her hair out of her face.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Dom yelled putting his cell phone away.  
  
"Who was that?" What's going on?" Jesse asked hoping that Dom got some more information about where Melaine was, so they could get her.  
  
"You remember the guy who called earlier?" Dom asked Jesse with a worried look on his face just thinking about what Melaine could be going through, or what that guy was going to do, or had already done to her.  
  
"Yeah, why? Was that him? What did he say?" Jesse asked wanting to know everything that had happened.  
  
"He has her." Dom said. "And he's watching us." Dom said sounding very frustrated, then walked back to his car with Jesse, Brian, and Vince walking right behind him.  
  
"What happened? And was it just my eyes or was Dom sticking up his middle finger? I couldn't really tell since it was so dark." Letty asked Vince confused.  
  
"We're being watching." He said opening the car door, getting in, and following Dom home to think of a new plan.  
  
A/N: Just to let you all know, I have chapters 19, 20, and I'm almost done with 21 so I'll get them up ASAP. It's just been so crazy this like past week, and that's why the chapters have been so short. I would rather give you little chapters when I can, then none at all you know? But like after chapter 20 they will start to get really long okay? I promise! 


	19. Another Call From The Man

A/N: HEY PEOPLE!!!!! OMG I missed doing this! LOL! Sorry it's been so long for an update! It's been so crazy here lately. I was grounded from the computer for like 2 days, and then the other days I was working on my webpage which is http://myweb.ecomplanet.com/LIND1963/ PLEASE check it out and tell me what you think. It's all about Chad Lindberg. I really hope you like it! Anyway, this is chapter 19… Just to warn you, its pretty short, but chapter 20 will be up in a matter of minutes K? Enjoy today's chapters. And again, I'm so sorry that this is late!  
  
Again there was a horrible pain though Melaine's body. She slowly sat up, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
"About time you woke up." A man said as Melaine sat up.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Melaine asked holding her stomach and head in pain. "Who are you?" Melaine said not able to see the face of the man that she was talking to.  
  
"Don't worry about that." The man said walking out of the pitch black and freezing cold room. Melaine looked around the room, but it was no use, it was too dark to see anything. She didn't remember a thing that had happened. One second is was saying goodbye to Jesse, and then next she woke up in a cold, dark room… What had happened to her?  
  
** AT THE TORETTO'S **  
  
"So what do we do now?" Mia asked with tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I mean we have no idea of where she is, so how can we possibly help her if we cant even get to her?" Dom said with anger because of the whole situation.  
  
"He's right. There is no way that we can help her if we can't even see her." Brian said. Everyone in the room sat in silence until a telephone started to ring. Each person just looked at each other still silent while the phone kept ringing. Dom slowly got up and picked up the phone without saying a word.  
  
"Bout time that you picked up the phone, I think that you all were going to just sit there and look at each other." A man one the phone line said before Dom could say anything.  
  
"So are you ready to tell me who this is?" Dom said the man on the phone.  
  
"Oh don't worry… You'll find out soon enough." The man said. "And so will Mia, and your other friends."  
  
"What so you mean by that?" Dom asked.  
  
"You'll see." He said hanging up.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm who this is guy?! LOL! I'm so evil! LOL! Well don't y'all worry, chapter 20 will be up soon! And if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave me some notes of what you would like to see in the story, cause I'm having a bit of writers block! I need some help! So please if you could, that would mean so much to me!!! Thanks guys! 


	20. A Faint Whisper

A/N: Hey hey hey! I told ya that I would get chapter 20 up soon! Well just to let you know, this is the chapter where a BIG HUGE secret is revealed. Who is this guy obsessed with Melaine?! Well read on, and find out! Here's number 20 guys! Enjoy!  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?" Melaine asked the man sitting in the dark.  
  
"Melaine, you'll find out soon enough. But let's just say, I'm an old friend." The man said. Melaine was still in huge amounts of pain from the beating that she had gotten from her mother, so it was hard to remember anything, but she knew the voice of the man that she was talking to, she just didn't remember how. The man was counting on her not remembering his voice since she was hit very hard on the head a number of times.  
  
"When do I get to go home?" Melaine asked the man, even thought she wasn't very sure of where she would be going after she got away from this guy.  
  
"Home? You really going to go back to your mother after what she did to you?" The man said.  
  
"Well, I guess your right." Melaine said.  
  
"Exactly, so were do you possibly have to stay other then here with me?" The man said to Melaine not even thinking of the response that she was going to give him.  
  
"With Jesse, Dom, Mia, and everyone." Melaine said hoping that they wouldn't mind her staying with them at least for a night or two. At least until she could get enough money for an apartment.  
  
"JESSE?! You want to stay with him?!" The man asked, with his voice getting louder.  
  
"Yes." Melaine said getting scared of what the man she was talking to, and how angry he became when she mentioned Jesse's name.  
  
"Oh that's right. I forgot. You two love each other." The man yelled sarcastically.  
  
"Yes we do." Melaine said trying her best to remain calm, and show no fear, even thought she was getting terrified of what this man would do to her, why he was getting so mad when she started talking about Jesse, and if he was going to let her go.  
  
"He doesn't love you! He never did!" The man screamed at Melaine. "And you sure as hell don't love him!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh really? And how would know you?" Melaine asked still trying to remain calm in spite of what was going on.  
  
"Because you love me!" He yelled at her.  
  
"You?! I don't even know you!" Melaine shouted back. The man slowly stepped out of the dark exposing his face.  
  
"Jesse doesn't lover you Melaine. I do. And you love me." The man said. Melaine couldn't believe what she saw when the man that she was so scared of before was standing right in front of her. She now knew who it was, and was speechless to think that that person would do something like this to her, and to say that they loved her. A million thoughts crossed her when the man stepped out of the darkness. She didn't know what to say to the man standing before her, but she let out a faint whisper.  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!!!! LOL! If you all don't remember Jacob, then check back to the first few chapters, and their you'll see it…. Well this is all for tonight… I'll get the next one posted tomorrow! And pretty please please please please please please send me your ideas for more chapters! I could really use them! Like I said, I got some really bad writer's block! Thanks all! Enjoy your day (or what's left of it!)! 


	21. The Letter

A/N: Hey guys!!!! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Well about today's chapter… Just to let you know I DIDN'T WRITE IT MY FRIEND SAMANTHA DID. I wanna give credit where it's needed, so Samantha there it is! LOL! So I repeat, I DIDN'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER MY FRIEND SAMANTHA DID! But just to let you guys know, IT'S A FANTASTIC CHAPTER!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!! LOL! I hope that all of you do too! Well, here it is…..  
  
"Jacob what are you doing here? How could you? How did you? Why?" Melanie asked confused and worried.  
  
"Melanie I love you don't you know?"  
  
"I had no clue!"  
  
"How could you not see it?"  
  
"Jacob…what's going on? Where am I? Why am I here?"  
  
*** BACK AT THE TORETTO'S ***  
  
After the phone call, everyone bursts out in questions. Jesse was the loudest and screamed "WAS IT HIM!?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Damnit" Jesse whispered under his breath.  
  
"He said we will find out who it is soon enough" Dom said with a silent tear rolling down his face but of course he quickly wiped it off before anyone could see it. They all sat for a few minutes in silence when the doorbell rang. They all jumped at the sound Mia and Letty screaming. Dom walked slowly to the door and opened it. There was no one there just a note from Melanie. He looked around before picking it up.  
  
"It's from Mel you guys." He yelled.  
  
They all yelled it unison "Well read it! What does it say!?"  
  
Dom began reading it out loud.  
  
Hey you guys its me Melanie. I'm okay. I still don't know where I am but I'm okay. By the way it is Jacob. The one you guys met at the dance class with blonde hair. He's treating me great, but I can't get much out of him. Well I don't know why he is doing this, please find me soon I miss you guys! I love you Jesse!  
  
Love, Melanie.  
  
They all gasped except for Jesse who broke down in tears. Mia walked over to him and took him in her arms as she also began to cry.  
  
"Do.. Do you th-think we will get her back?" Jesse asked stuttering because he was still crying.  
  
"God I hope so" Mia whispered to him  
  
They all calmed down and decided to go get dinner. They go to a restaurant and get seated when Mia whispers "Hey guys isn't that Mel's friend Jacob?  
  
"Holy Shit!" Jesse exclaimed  
  
"Dom go say something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!! HAHA! I love leaving it like this! Hmmmmm I wonder what will happen! HA! Well, enjoy your night guys, I'll get the next chapter up whenever Samantha sends it to me. Remember I told y'all how I had some really bad writer's block? Well she helped me, and now it's all cleared! LOL! Thanks Samantha! I owe ya! :) Well, I'll post again soon! Bye guys! I hope your liking the story! 


	22. Everything Is Going To Be Fine... Isnt I...

A/N: Hey guys! I'm not gonna waste your time and chad.. LOL! OOPS! I mean CHAT to you about useless stuff so lets get right to it… Here is chapter 22! But just to let you know, this chapter again is Samantha's… NOT MINE… ITS SAMANTHAS! Enjoy…..  
  
Dom walked up to Jacob and taped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Are you Jacob, Melanie's friend?"  
  
Jacob turned around and ran. Dom ran after him as Jacob got in his blue Subaru Impreza and sped off. Dom drove after him in his red car and then in the rest of the team followed. Brian was about to call 911, when Mia hung up his phone.  
  
"No it has to do with my brother he has to stay away from the cops." Mia told him.  
  
"Your right." He said, and he kept driving.  
  
Mia started crying. Brian then called Dom and told him they were gonna pull over. The two sat in the car, and Mia sat on Brian's lap as he wrapped his arms around her and told her it was going to be okay.  
  
"I have waited my whole life since she was gone to find her and now she's gone again. I don't even know if she's ok or what? Brian we have to find her! I just-" Mia was cut off by Brian's cell ringing. "Du du du du du du"  
  
"Yo man anything?" Brian asked.  
  
"We followed him. He's around Trans old place. He doesn't know we followed him." Me, Vince, and Letty are going in after him. We hope she will be in there. You and Mia go back to the Johnson's, she may be there. Jesse and Leon are staying outside." Dom said whispering.  
  
"Alright" He hung up the phone "Were going back to the Johnson's. Dom thinks she may still be there." Brian said speeding up.  
  
They arrived at the Johnson's, and saw a note on the door that states "DO NOT TRY SHE ISN'T HERE!" They knocked, but no one answered. Brian turned the doorknob out of curiosity and the door opened. They walked inside, Mia holding on to Brian's arm tightly.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson are you home?" There was no answer. They went up stairs cautiously and found Melanie's room. Mia started crying again  
  
"Oh Brian I miss her so much I don't even know if she knows we are her family." Brian just pulled her close to him. He looked into her eyes and gave her the 'everything is gonna be fine' look.  
  
"I know." She said as Rick Johnson walked into the room.  
  
"Mia Toretto...Come to get your sister back eh?"  
  
A/N: Hmmm… Interesting… Very, very interesting. LOL! Well, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Bye guys! 


	23. The Negotiation With Rick... But Will He...

A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 23!!! And again, this chapter is written by Samantha! Thanks for all your help girl! :) But just to let you all know, I am working on chapter 24! I'm so outta my writers block! WHOOHOO! LOL! I read this chapter this morning before I left for school, and when I was sitting in my 8th period english class, it hit me! I was like OMG Ashley I got it back!!!! (Ashley is one of my best friends who sits right next to me.) And she was like huh? And I was like I got my idea for the story! My writer's block is gone! I can think again!!! She looked at me like I was paranoid! Which I am but hey that's okay! LOL! Well here is chapter 23! Enjoy guys!  
  
"I-I-I-I was just looking for her to tell her what the plans were for this weekend. And what do you mean my sister?" Mia asked playing dumb.  
  
"Don't you get cute with me your trying to find your sister." Rick said knowing exactly why Mia and Brian where there.  
  
Mia still playing dumb "Um, sir my sister was kidnapped when she was 4, which was 11 years ago. Do you know if she's ok? Where she is!?" Mia was asking him.  
  
"I have no clue." He said lying.  
  
"Why do you think I would be looking for my sister here? Wait and how do you know I have a sister?" Mia said, trying to confuse him.  
  
"I think it is time for you two to leave." He said softly but his voice shaky.  
  
"No sir you know something about her sister. WHERE IS SHE!?" Brian said sternly  
  
"Leave now or I call the cops." Rick said getting annoyed.  
  
"Why what are you hiding." Mia snapped. But Rick just left the room and went downstairs, and Brian and Mia followed. "Rick?" Mia asked him calling him by his birth name.  
  
"What did you call me!?" He said.  
  
"Look Rick I know it was you guys so don't try to hide anymore! Now please tell me where she is and we won't tell the police." Mia said trying to negotiate with him.  
  
"Okay, okay fine." Rick said.  
  
"Wait, but first, who is this Jacob guy?" Brian said cutting in.  
  
"Mia do you remember our son Jake?" Rick asked her.  
  
"Yes." Mia said.  
  
"That is Jacob. We told everyone he died, and sent him with his aunt so we could get Melaine and leave.  
  
"But why?" Mia asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kim wanted a girl and wouldn't go through labor again. We loved Melaine so much that we took her." Rick explained.  
  
"So where is she?" Brian asked wanting to know. But just as Rick was about to spill the entire story, Mrs. Johnson pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Quick hid in the bathroom!" Rick told them.  
  
A/N: Ohhhhhhhh this is getting good!!!!! LOL! Well I hope that you guys are liking this story! I just wanted to let you all know that I am babysitting with Rachael (my friend), and I'm staying over at her house tonight. Then I'm going to be spending the rest of the weekend at my dads so I wont get to post anything till at least Sunday night, or Monday afternoon…Well, anyway, the next chapter (which I wrote) will be up soon… I'm in the process of typing it up right now! So look out for it, it should be up in a half hour or less! 


	24. A Phone Call In The Bathroom

A/N: Here you are…. Chapter 24…. Written by me! Enoy!  
  
Brian and Mia ran into the bathroom as Rick shut the door behind them. While hiding in the bathroom, Brian and Mia heard Mrs. Johnson come into the house. Mia put her ear to the door and listened closely as Mrs. Johnson came inside.  
  
"Kelly what happened? Are you okay?" Rick asked her when he noticed all the bruises over his wife.  
  
"She attacked me, that bitch." She said walking past the bathroom and Mia and Brian where hiding in, and into the kitchen. She pulled out a ice pack from the freezer, and placed it on her eye which had already started to swell.  
  
"Melaine attacked you?" Rick said wondering what had happened.  
  
"Yeah she did. I went inside, and she hit me. Payback from the other night I take it." She told her husband. Mia and Brian were listening to what Mrs. Johnson was saying, and Mia giggled slightly when she hared that Melaine had hit her.  
  
"So how long are were going to keep this up for?" Rick asked even though he knew that Brian and Mia were probably listening.  
  
"As long as we have to. The Toretto's are not getting her back. She is my daughters and I'm keeping…" Mrs. Johnson started, but was then cut off by a ringing sound coming from the bathroom.  
  
** IN THE BATHROOM **  
  
"Brian turn it off!" Mia whispered to him.  
  
"I'm trying!" He told her, while the phone continued to ring.  
  
"What is that? Who's here Rick?" Mia and Brian could hear from the hallway.  
  
"Brian hurry, turn it off!" Mia whispered to him getting frantic. What if Mrs. Johnson found them? What would she do to them?  
  
Brian finally got the phone turned off, and had backed into a corner with Mia hanging onto him for dear life. Mia never took her eyes off the bathroom door, and didn't blink at all. The doorknob quickly turned, the door was swung open, and there she was standing in the doorway with a cold, evil, and angry look on her face. It by no surprise was Mrs. Johnson.  
  
A/N: WOW!!!! Hmmmm I wonder what's going to happen! LOL! I got a really great idea! I hope that you guys like it! Well to let you know, I think that this maybe all for the weekend, but I will honestly try my best to get another up before I leave okay? And if I don't… Then I'm sorry! But I can tell you this now, you all are gonna love the next chapter…. At least I hope you will! Bye guys! 


	25. A Comforting Hug From Mia And Brian

A/N: Hey people! OMG I didn't realize how much I missed posting chapters! LOL! I'm so glad to be back! I missed y'all! LOL! Well, here is your chapter... It's really long! And I promise that you'll like it (at least I hope that you will!)! Here it is..... Chapter 25!  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?!" Mrs. Johnson screamed when she saw Mia and Brian in her bathroom.  
  
"We came to find Melaine." Mia said still backed into the corner with Brian.  
  
"Oh did you? And Rick, you let them in here! What were you thinking?!" Mrs. Johnson screamed.  
  
"Kelly, it's...." Rick began but then was interrupted by his wife pulling him out of the bathroom, and shutting the door behind them.  
  
"We can't let them leave." Mrs. Johnson said.  
  
"But it's...." Rick tried to say.  
  
"They know that we know where she is, and they are not leaving." She yelled at Rick.  
  
"Then were are we going to keep them?" Rick asked, even though he didn't want to go along with this plan. Mrs. Johnson thought for a moment not knowing where to put them. "We can't put them in the basement, the only other place we can put them is with Melaine." Rick tried to tell her, at least that way Melaine wouldn't be by herself anymore.  
  
"Yeah I guess that is our only option." Mrs. Johnson mumbled. "Get the blindfolds out of the closet. We leave in 15 minutes. Have them ready." She told Rick going to the kitchen to get a beer out of the refrigerator.  
  
** JESSE'S CAR **  
  
"Do you think that she is okay?" Jesse said breaking the silence that seemed to last forever between him and Leon in the car.  
  
"Yeah man. We'll get her, don't worry." Leon said trying to make him feel better.  
  
"I hope so." Jesse said gazing out the window.  
  
** BACK AT THE JOHNSON'S **  
  
"Here, put these on." Rick said walking into the bathroom, handing Mia and Brian the blindfolds.  
  
"Are they ready?" Mrs. Johnson asked walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Almost." Rick said.  
  
"Can you two be any slower." Mrs. Johnson said walking over to them, and putting the blindfolds on them herself. "Now lets go." She said leading them out the front door, and into her black mini van.  
  
** OUTSIDE TRAN'S OLD PLACE **  
  
"Can you see anything?" Dom asked as he held Letty up on his back.  
  
"I think I see her!" She said looking into the back corner of the garage.  
  
"You do?" Vince and Dom both asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah, she in a corner near the back. It's her, I'm positive." Letty said still looking through the window.  
  
"Okay, we know where she is, now we just need to get her out of there." Dom said while taking Letty off of his back.  
  
** JESSE'S CAR **  
  
"I'm telling you she is okay, and we will find her." Leon said trying to calm Jesse down. Jesse just nodded his head praying that Leon was right. Jesse continued to look out the window while Leon tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Yo... Do you see that?" Jesse said pointing to the black mini van that pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"We better page Dom." Leon said picking up the walkie-talkie.  
  
** OUTSIDE TRAN'S OLD PLACE **  
  
"Okay, so how to we get her? Just go in?" Letty asked Dom.  
  
"I..." Dom started but then heard the beeping of the walkie-talkie. "What is it guys?" Dom said into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"A black mini van just pulled up." Leon's voice said on the walkie-talkie. Dom kept quiet while waiting for more information. "Oh my God." Dom heard Leon say after a moment of silence. "Uhhh Dom, we got a problem."  
  
"What? What's going on?" Dom asked.  
  
"Mia and Brian just got out of the van with Mrs. and Mr. Johnson with them." Leon told him.  
  
"Shit." Dom said under his breath.  
  
"They all headed into the building." Leon said.  
  
"Okay, page me if anything else happens." Dom said pulling the walkie- talkie back in his pocket.  
  
"Okay, copy that." Leon said ending the conversation.  
  
** INSIDE TRAN'S OLD PLACE **  
  
"I cannot believe that you did this." Melaine said giving Jacob an evil look.  
  
"Why? What's not to believe? I love you." Jacob said smiling at her. Just hearing the words "I love you" coming from Jacob sent chills though Melaine spine. Not the chills that she got when Jesse said it to her, but chills that made her sick to her stomach. Chills that terrified her.  
  
"JAKE!" Melaine heard a woman's voice yell. She knew who it was. That voice that she had heard so many times yelling at her these past few days. It was Mrs. Johnson.  
  
"In here." Jacob yelled, knowing very well who it was too.  
  
"Melaine has some company." Mrs. Johnson said walking into the dark room with Mia, Brian, and Rick following behind her. When she stopped, Mrs. Johnson took the blindfolds off and Brian and Mia who then ran right towards Melaine who was backed into the corner, with her knees to her chin shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Melaine!" Brian and Mia both yelled as they ran up to her. Melaine hugged them both as tight as she could not letting go. Brian and Mia felt how much she was shaking, and how scared she looked, and held her just as tight back.  
  
** OUTSIDE TRAN'S OLD PLACE **  
  
Dom, Letty, and Vince quietly discussed the plan that they had just put together, and made sure that everyone knew what they were going to do when they got in, and got Melaine, Mia, and Brian out.  
  
"Okay, so we all know what to do right?" Dom asked Letty and Vince just to make sure so everything went to plan.  
  
"Yup." Letty said.  
  
"Yeah we got it." Vince said.  
  
"Okay lets do this." Dom said walking off the roof, and down to the door where Mia, Brian, and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson had came in through. "Okay you guys, we are going in." Dom said to Leon and Jesse through the walkie- talkie.  
  
"Okay man, good luck!" Leon said hoping that they knew that they were doing.  
  
** INSIDE TRAN'S OLD PLACE **  
  
"Awww how sweet." Jacob said rolling his eyes, and then following his mom, and dad out of the room.  
  
"Melaine are you okay?" Mia asked seeing how badly she looked. Bruises, cuts, tears that were coming from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Melaine said lying to cover up the pain she was going through physically, and emotionally.  
  
"Dom and the others are here. We're going to get you out of here, and you going to live with us okay?" Brian said to her quietly. Melaine just nodded her head, and sat quietly, with Mia and Brian right besides her.  
  
** OUTSIDE THE TRAN'S OLD PLACE **  
  
Dom, Letty, and Vince slowly, but surely made their way to the door, and quietly opened it. They had only gotten a few feet inside the door when Mrs. Johnson, Rick, and Jacob were found standing right behind them.  
  
A/N: Ohhhhh this is getting interesting! LOL! I told ya that was a long chapter huh? I typed this and it was just about 3 full pages long! LOL! Anyway, I hope that you are all liking this story, and stuff. And BTW (by the way) thank you guys so much for your reviews! I almost got 50 now! LOL! But really, thank you guys so much! You don't know how happy your good reviews make me! And just another quick thing before I go. I just want to tell you all incase any of you were wondering, I am NO WHERE NEAR done! LOL! This is like the very beginning! It's the beginning, and I'm already on chapter 25! LOL! Anyway, there is sooooooooo much more to come, and I really hope that you all enjoy it! Well, I'm off to write and type up chapter 26! Enjoy your day guys, and check back for updates of my story! Bye bye! 


	26. The Getaway

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so where were we in that last chapter??? Ahhhh yes... I remember now! Dom, Letty, and Vince go into save Melaine and Jacob and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson are standing right behind them when they walk in the door. Okay got it... Well just to let you know this is another LONG chapter (well kinda long anyway… Not as long as the last one though), and I hope that you like it! Oh yeah! BTW (by the way) I wrote this chapter and the last chapter too. I didn't want to confuse anyone since Samantha wrote chapters 21, 22, and 23 for me. But the rest are MINE. LOL! I do wanna thank Samantha for her work on my story! Thanks so much girl! LOL! But just to let to know I wrote EVERY CHAPTER in less I post otherwise K? Well, enough talking... On with chapter 26! Enjoy!  
  
"Well... What do we have here?" Jacob said looking at Vince, Letty, and Dom.  
  
"Looks like Melaine had more company." Mrs. Johnson said. Now that Dom finally was standing face to face with Mrs. Johnson and Jacob, he wasn't talking their shit anymore, and he was getting Melaine out of there.  
  
"Dom, uhhh this wasn't part of the plan." Vince said referring to seeing Jacob, and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.  
  
"Okay, forget the plan. Just wing it." Dom said walking towards Jacob.  
  
"Ight. Vince you got him, I got Mrs. Johnson." Letty said pointing to Rick.  
  
"Got it." Vince said walking towards Rick. Mrs. Johnson went to walk out of the garage, but Letty stopped her.  
  
"Where is she bitch?" Letty yelled out to her while pulling her back and pushing her up against the wall.  
  
"You're not talking her away from me!" Mrs. Johnson yelled as Letty slammed her head against the wall again.  
  
"Where the fuck is she?" Letty yelled at her again. Even thought Letty saw though the roof window that Melaine was in the back corner of the garage, she had no idea how to get there. While Letty was trying to get how to get to Melaine, Dom was busy beating the shit out of Jacob.  
  
"You really think that you are going to get her back?" Jacob laughing as he wiped some of the blood from his mouth that was the result of Dom punching him.  
  
"And you really think that you are going to get away with all of this?!" Dom yelled at him, while Vince was trying to get whatever he could out of Rick.  
  
** INSIDE TRAN'S OLD PLACE (Melaine, Mia, and Brian) **  
  
"Do you think that they will find us?" Melaine quietly asked Brian.  
  
"They will. I know they will. Don't worry." Brian said giving her a hug.  
  
"You guys... Do you hear that?" Mia asked getting up off the floor. "It almost sounds like..." Mia said, and then paused while she listened carefully to the sound. "Oh shit! Cops!" Mia said starting to panic for Dom and the other's safety.  
  
** INSIDE TRAN'S OLD PLACE (Dom, Vince, and Letty) **  
  
"DOM! WE GOT COPS!" Vince yelled hearing the sirens.  
  
"DOM COPS! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Leon's voice said coming from the walkie- talkie. At the sound of the word "cops," Jacob, and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson made a run for it and got away, leaving Dom, Vince, and Letty unable to catch them.  
  
"Quick find her!" Dom yelled running though the garage with Vince and Letty, looking for Melaine.  
  
"MELAINE?" Dom yelled hoping to find her. "HELLO? MELAINE ARE YOU HERE? MIA? BRIAN? ANYONE? HELLO?" Dom yelled again.  
  
** INSIDE THE TRAN'S OLD PLACE (Melaine, Mia, and Brian) **  
  
"Do you hear that? I think its Dom." Mia said putting her ear to the door. "DOM! IN HERE!" Mia said banging her hands on the door, and yelled as loud as she could, while Melaine and Brian were doing the same thing.  
  
"Mia? Is that you?" Mia heard Dom call though the door.  
  
"Yeah we're are in here!" Mia yelled to him.  
  
"Are Melaine and Brian with you?" Dom asked not knowing who all was in the room.  
  
"Yeah they both are here." Mia yelled.  
  
"Okay... You guys get away from the door." Dom said just as he and Vince kicked it down, since there was no other way to get in besides using the key, which they didn't have. Wood from the door was flying off the door so Melaine quickly backed again into the corner with her hands over her head so that she wouldn't get hit. Mia backed into the corner with Melaine and covered her up by holding her in her arms, and covering her face. Brian did the same for Mia, and Melaine too.  
  
"You guys we gotta get out of here now. We got cops." Dom said helping Melaine up off the ground. Dom, Melaine, Mia, Brian, Letty, and Vince all found their way out of the building.  
  
"Yo, we got her. Let's get out of here." Dom said into the walkie-talkie.  
  
** JESSE'S CAR **  
  
"THEY GOT HER!" Leon yelled with excitement. Jesse's face filled with happiness knowing that Melaine could now return to him again. "That's them." Leon said pointing to them running towards them.  
  
"Melaine and Brian, you ride with Jess and Leon. Mia you're with me. Vince and Letty, lead the way home!" Dom yelled as he and the others ran to their cars. Jesse pulled Melaine into the back of his Jetta while Brian was in the passenger's seat, and Leon was driving. Melaine and Jesse just looked at each other for a moment, then Melaine broke down crying. Jesse pulled her into a hug, while Melaine lay in his arms crying.  
  
"Shhhh its okay. We got you now. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." Jesse told her as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Melaine felt so safe and comfortable in Jesse's arms, she soon feel asleep for the 45 minute car ride home, still in Jesse's arms.  
  
A/N: Sooooooooo what do you all think so far? I hope that you like it! Well, just a little FYI, I already have chapter 27 written, and I am just about done writing 28. I just need to TYPE them. Which I am doing right now. I will try my best to get them both up tonight but I'm not promising anything K? Well check back for updates on this story. They'll be coming in the next hour or so. Bye guys! 


	27. Room Changes And The Nightmare

A/N: Hey hey again! Well here is chapter 27! I told ya that it would be up soon! LOL! Well here it is... It's kinda long I guess.. Anyway there is a little Melaine and Jesse romance here so check it out... I hope that you like it! Here it is.....  
  
"Mel." Jesse said moving Melaine a little bit so that he could get up. "Melaine?" Jesse said again when she didn't wake up. "Well, best not to wake her." Jesse said quietly to himself. The Jetta pulled up in front of the Toretto home, and Leon and Brian got out and opened the back door to the car on Jesse's side. Jesse got out of the car with Melaine in his arms, still sound asleep.  
  
"Where is she going to sleep?" Leon asked Dom who was in the process of finding his key to open up the door to the house.  
  
"Good question." Dom said unlocking the door, and pushing it open.  
  
"She can sleep in my room, and I can sleep on the couch." Jesse offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dom asked, not wanting to bother Jesse with that.  
  
"Yeah man, its fine." Jesse told him. "I'm just going to go and lay her down. I'll be right back." Jesse said carrying Melaine up to his room.  
  
** IN JESSE'S ROOM **  
  
Jesse gently laid Melaine down on his bed. He pulled the covers up onto her so that she wouldn't be could, and then lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"Goodnight Melaine." Jesse said walking out of the bedroom, and quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
** BACK DOWNSTAIRS **  
  
"She is staying here." Dom said grabbing a Corona from the refrigerator.  
  
"Well of course she is staying her. Where else is she going to go?" Mia asked Dom as if it was a simple question, which in her mind it was. As the team was talking, Jesse made his way downstairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
"She still sleeping?" Mia asked him when he got into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." He simply said while taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"So if she is staying here, where is she going to sleep? I mean Jess can't sleep on the couch forever." Letty said.  
  
"Yeah I can. She can have my room I don't care." Jesse said. He was fully willing to give up his room, (or anything for that matter) if that's what it took for her to stay.  
  
"Jess, stop. Your not sleeping on the couch forever, and neither is she." Dom said. It made him happy that Jesse was so willing to do anything for Melaine, and he didn't care what to price was.  
  
"Well, we have 7 rooms, and 8 people." Letty began. "Jesse can keep his room, and so can Vince, Dom, Leon, Mia, and Brian, but I'll move my stuff in with Dom, so that way Melaine can take my room." She said. "Is that okay with everyone?"  
  
"That's fine with me." Dom said, happy with the way that things worked out with the room arrangements. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm calling it a day." Dom said getting up from the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah me too." Letty said following Dom upstairs.  
  
"Goodnight." Mia said getting up and going to her room.  
  
"Night guys." Brian said heading for his room to get a good night's sleep.  
  
"You two going to sleep too?" Jesse asked Vince and Leon.  
  
"In a little while. How about a video game first?" Leon laughed.  
  
"You're on!" Vince said walking into the living room with Jesse and Leon behind him.  
  
"Well have fun. I'm going to sleep." Jesse said falling onto the couch, turning onto his side, then closed his eyes, and awaited a goodnight sleep that was much deserved.  
  
** JESSE'S ROOM (2AM) **  
  
Melaine tossed and turned in Jesse's bed. In a split second she woke up screaming. Jesse, who was passing by his room from when he had to go to the bathroom moments ago, heard Melaine's scream and ran in to see what had happened.  
  
"Melaine are you okay?" Jesse said as she ran into his room.  
  
"He was... And you were.... And he tried..." Melaine said not making any sense but Jesse knew exactly what or rather who she was talking about.... Jacob. Tears poured out of her eyes as she explained the nightmare she had just had.  
  
"It's okay. It was just a dream." Jesse said holding her tight, and comforting her as much as he could. After a few minutes Melaine had stopped crying, and finally began to calm down. Since everyone on the team (not including Melaine), was a heavy sleeper, Jesse and Melaine were the only two awake. When Jesse noticed that Melaine had started to calm down, he got up off the bed. "You gonna be okay?" Jesse asked her. Melaine thought for a moment on how to say what she was about to ask.  
  
"Jess, I know this is asking a lot and all, but would you mind staying here a little while longer? I'm just scared, and if Jacob or anyone comes back...." Melaine started.  
  
"Jacob isn't coming back. You safe here. He isn't going to hurt you." Jesse said returning the bed, and laying down next to Melaine at the place at where he was before he had gotten up.  
  
"Thank you so much." Melaine said laying her head on his chest, while Jesse rapped his arms around her body and lightly kissed the top of her head. The sounds of Jesse's heartbeat calmed Melaine down, and pretty soon she feel asleep, as did Jesse still rapped in each other arms.  
  
A/N: So there ya have it! Chapter 27! I'm going to work on chapter 28 right now okay? I'm almost finished with it... ALMOST.. And just to let you know, I don't know how long that I am going to be online tonight because my mom needs the computer. But until I get off I'll keep writing, typing, and posting K? And then when I get off tonight I'm going to write the rest of the night that way I can post chapter for you tomorrow K? Well I'll be back with another chapter soon! Bye byes! 


	28. A Kodak Moment Picture Opportunity

A/N: Hey guys! Here chapter 28! I'm on a roll! LOL! I wonder how many chapters I can get done! HEEEHEE! LOL! Anyway, well this is just kinda a short little chapter... I think it's cute.... A little boring I guess you could say, but still cute!!! LOL! Well I hope that you like it, and the next one will be up ASAP.. If not tonight then tomorrow afternoon K? Well here it is... Enjoy!  
  
Leon passed Dom's room, Letty's room, and Jesse's room on the way to the bathroom. But when Leon passed Jesse's room, the door was open so he decided to look in, and check on Melaine. When Leon looked inside, he saw Jesse and Melaine still in each other's arms. They looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to wake them. So instead of just leaving them so sleep Leon went and got Mia because, if Mia found out that Leon didn't tell her about this picture opportunity, then she would kill him. Mia was the one how was always trying to take pictures of the "family." Her collection couldn't do without this priceless picture of Melaine and Jesse.  
  
"Mia." Leon said shaking Mia who was in a deep sleep. "Mia! Wake up!" Leon said still shaking her.  
  
"What?! Where's the fire?!" Mia yelled waking up.  
  
"Get up. I found you a picture opportunity." Leon told her laughing.  
  
"Huh?" Mia said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Just grab your camera, and come on." Leon said waiting for her.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Mia said getting out of bed, and taking her camera off of her dresser. When Mia was ready, Leon led her to Jesse's room and quietly opened the door a little more so that Mia could see Jesse and Melaine.  
  
"Awwwww!" Mia said laughing.  
  
"See I told you." Leon laughed.  
  
"They look so cute!" Mia said getting ready to take the picture. She made you that the flash was on, and then took the picture.  
  
"Take a few more." Leon said laughing.  
  
"Okay." Mia said taking the picture of Jesse and Melaine sleeping 4 more times.  
  
"You guys what's going on?" Letty asked coming out of her room. Mia and Leon just pointed into Jesse's room. "What is it?" Letty asked looking into Jesse's room. "Awwww!" Letty said in between laughs "That's so cute!" She said laughing loud which made Dom, Vince, and Brian come out of their rooms.  
  
"What's going on?" Brian asked walking up behind Mia.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dom asked Letty looking into Jesse's room. Dom looked in, and laughed, as he did Jesse took a deep breath and moved around slightly, but tightened the hold that he had on Melaine. As soon as Jesse stopped moving, Melaine tightened her hold on Jesse. This just made the group laugh more. Letty had her hand over her mouth so that she could try to control herself from not laughing to hard and waking them up.  
  
"Quick let's go before they wake up." Brian said still laughing.  
  
"Okay I just want to take one more picture." Mia said. As soon as the flash on camera went off Jesse's eyes slowly opened and he saw everyone in the doorway laughing. Melaine felt Jesse move, and woke up too.  
  
"Jesse wake up, we're going to make breakfast. Melaine you just stay there. You're not going anywhere till you get better." Dom said still laughing.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Melaine said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Don't argue... You're staying here." Dom laughed.  
  
"I'll be back in a second okay? I'm going to help them." Jesse said kissing Melaine.  
  
"Okay. I'll be here. SINCE I'M NOT ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE!" Melaine said, making the last part louder that way Dom could here her.  
  
"That's right." Jesse said laughing while getting up, and heading out the door to get breakfast ready.  
  
"Awwwwwww!" The group in the doorway said when Jesse kissed Melaine before he went downstairs. Melaine blushed, as did Jesse who continued to walk downstairs.  
  
A/N: Awwwwww no fair!!!!! I WISH I WAS MELAINE!!!! LOL! Well, that's all for chapter 28! Like I said, I'll get the next one up ASAP.. If not tonight, then tomorrow afternoon. And I just want to tell you guys, I am NO WHERE NEAR being done with this story!!!! There is soooooooooo much more to come!!! I would just end the whole Mrs. Johnson and Jacob thing like that. That's just like a quick fix, and I'm not for that ya know? It's too easy and boring that way! So you will be seeing more of Jacob and the Johnson is more chapters K? Just thought I would let you know! Well bye for now! I'm off to type the next chapter! 


	29. Conversations

A/N: Hey people.... So sorry that this chapter is up kinda late... I had MAJOR problems trying to think of what should happen... But here it is... I got it! LOL! Enjoy people.....  
  
Since it was summer, Melaine didn't have to worry about missing school. Only about missing her dance class, and her vocal lesson which was stressing her out. How was she going to get all the work, dance moves, and songs done and memorized from the time that she would be missing?  
  
"Hey... I got you food!" Jesse said smiling as he carried the tray into his room, and sat it next to Melaine.  
  
"Awwww Jesse! Thank you so much!" Melaine said giving him a hug.  
  
"Not a problem. I hope you like it." He said getting comfortable next to her.  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" Melaine asked taking a bite of the toast that Jesse had brought up for her.  
  
"Staying here with you." He said smiling. "Dom said that I didn't have to work today that I could stay here, and look after you."  
  
"Jess, really you don't have to. I'm okay." Melaine told him taking a sip of orange juice. "Its just a few cuts, and bruises that's all. Nothing big."  
  
"Oh well, your staying here till Dom says its okay for you to be up and around again." He said laughing knowing that Melaine would make it difficult staying in a bed for about a week or so.  
  
"How long is that going to be?!" Melaine wined, not wanting to be stuck inside all day. But if it was with Jesse then it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
"I don't know about a week maybe." He said laughing at how Melaine was wining like a 6-year-old who just got put into time out.  
  
"A WEEK!" Melaine said amazed and angry.  
  
"Yes a week. But I'll be here to keep you company." He told her smiling.  
  
"Well I guess if you here then it makes it all worth it." She said laughing and putting that bright smile that Jesse loved on her face. The two talked for hours about everything. Melaine's past, Jesse's past, how the "team" came to be, and just useless facts about each other, which was Melaine's favorite part. Being able to say that she was the first to know that Jesse was scared of spiders, being able to know that he hated vegetables, but loved popcorn, made Melaine the happiest person in the world. Knowing those little things about each other that didn't seem like a lot, just brought them closer together. Melaine didn't only find out interesting things about Jesse, but Jesse found out interesting, and useful things about Melaine. After their talk about important facts to know about each other, Jesse had found out everything from her birthday, to what was her scariest memory as a child.  
  
** IN THE KITCHEN **  
  
"So when are we going to tell her?" Mia asked Dom taking a bite of the eggs that she had made for herself.  
  
"I don't know." Dom said thinking about when it would be the best time to bring up the subject.  
  
"Dom, we need to tell her..." Mia started. "And I mean, we need to tell her soon. We cant just...."  
  
"Mia I know." Dom said taking a bite of his bacon.  
  
"Then we do we tell her?" Mia asked him.  
  
"You know, she's right Dom. You have to tell her soon." Leon said speaking up.  
  
"Yeah I know." Dom said still wondering when would be the best time to tell her.  
  
"Why don't we just tell her now?" Mia said. "Because the sooner we tell her the better."  
  
"Right now?" Dom asked not being ready so soon.  
  
"No time like the present." Mia said taking another bite of her eggs, getting up and pulling Dom with her to Jesse's room.  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" Letty, Vince, Brian, and Leon called to Mia and Dom as they walked up the steps to go tell Melaine the secret that they had wanted to get out since the day that they had met her.  
  
** JESSE'S ROOM **  
  
As Melaine and Jesse were talking about Jesse's childhood, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Its open." Melaine and Jesse both called at the same time.  
  
"Hey guys." Mia said walking into the room with Dom right next to her.  
  
"Hey." Melaine said taking another drink of her orange juice glass that was now empty.  
  
"Umm Jess, could you excuse us for a moment we need to talk to Melaine for a minute." Dom said walking over the side of the bed where Jesse was.  
  
"Oh okay. Melaine, I'll be back then." Jesse said walking out of the room leaving Mia, Dom, and Melaine alone knowing very well what they were about to tell Melaine.  
  
"Okay what's up? Is everything okay?" Melaine asked getting a little worried about what Dom and Mia needed to talk about.  
  
"Yeah everything is fine... We just needed to let you know a few things." Mia said taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"Oh okay." Melaine said starting to panic a little bit inside.  
  
"Melaine, its about what your life was like before you knew the Johnson's." Dom told her.  
  
"What do you mean." Melaine asked confused. What where they hiding? The Johnson's were her parents. She couldn't have another life before them..... Could she?  
  
"Okay... I think we better start from the beginning." Dom said taking a deep breath getting ready to reveal the secret that has been tearing at him inside since he met Melaine.  
  
A/N: So what do y'all think?! I hope that you like it! Well just to let you know I have the ideas for chapter 30-35 I just need to write them and type them but I got the main idea so it wont be too hard, and I'll hopefully have ALL 5 posted by tomorrow or Friday K? Check back for updates tomorrow! Cause I'm telling ya now.. THERE WILL BE 1 (or more if I'm lucky!) Bye guys! Have a good night! 


	30. Dom And Mia Tell Melaine The Truth

A/N: Lets not waste time talking... Here is chapter 30! Enjoy!  
  
"Melaine, before you were with the Johnson's you had another family." Mia said noticing that Dom was having some trouble telling her.  
  
"What?" Melaine asked confused and still worried.  
  
"The Johnson's aren't your real family Melaine." Dom told her waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Well..... Well then who is?" Melaine asked wanting to know the truth.  
  
"That's what we wanted to tell you..." Mia started but was interrupted by Dom telling Melaine the real truth.  
  
"We are." Dom said looking at Melaine's face for an expression. If she was mad, sad, happy, angry, anything. But she just looking at them with a black expression n her face that didn't tell them anything. Soon after processing the information that Dom had just told her, Melaine spoke up.  
  
"So then that means that you're me?" Melaine asked with a questioning looking on her face, waiting for them to give her an answer.  
  
"Brother and sister." Mia told her. Melaine thought for a few moments. In those moments Melaine had no problem believing that Dom and Mia were really her brother and sister. She looked like them, she had her moments of acting like them, they both looked so familiar to her, and she felt like she had known them all her life when she had first met them. When she was with the Johnson's, she didn't get any of that. She didn't look like them, she certainly didn't act like them... She had no connection to them at all. The people who she thought were her parents were total strangers.  
  
"I know that you probably have trouble believing this but..." Dom started but stopped when Melaine got up and hugged him, and then went to Mia who had tears forming in her eyes, and hugged her just as long, and just as tight.  
  
** IN THE KITCHEN **  
  
"So how do you think that it's going up there?" Brian asked the group who was now cleaning up their dishes, and moving into the living room.  
  
"I don't know." Letty said. "I wonder how she'll take it."  
  
"You don't think that she'll believe them?" Vince asked Letty in the living room taking a seat in the chair that was near the television. Jest as Vince asked that, Mia came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"How did it go?" Brian asked getting up and walking towards her.  
  
"What happened?" Jesse asked when he saw Mia come into the room.  
  
"Did she believe it?" Letty asked her. Mia nodded.  
  
"Yeah she did." Mia told them smiling. Brian pulled her into a hug, and then whispered in her ear "I told you everything would be okay."  
  
** JESSE'S ROOM **  
  
"Wow. So that's what happened to me huh?" Melaine asked as Dom who had just explained to her, her whole life story before the Johnson's.  
  
"Yeah it did." Dom told her.  
  
"You know if mom and dad were here they'd be really proud of you and Mia." Melaine said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Dom asked her wondering what Mia and him had done that was worth being proud of.  
  
"The way that you look out for the people you love, and how you handle yourselves, how you saved me, and just how good you've turned out." Melaine told him giving him a bright smile.  
  
"You think so?" Dom asked.  
  
"Absolutely." She said giving him another smile bigger then before, and giving him an even bigger hug. "Thank you for finding me." She whispered to him as she let go from the hug.  
  
A/N: Chapter 31, and 32 are already written, and will be up as soon as I type them.. I will tell you this now, THEY WILL BOTH BE UP TONIGHT so check back for them! You'll enjoy them (I hope!). Bye byes! 


	31. Sharing Secrets And Making Plans

A/N: Here is chapter 31! I hope that you all like it.....  
  
As the time passed, Dom and Melaine talked more, and they got to know more about each other. Like the talk that Melaine and Jesse had earlier that day, Melaine found out some important and useless facts about Dom. Like how he never had another job before working at the store and the garage, and how he and everyone else in the house were street racers.  
  
"So what about you?" Dom asked Melaine after he spilled basically his whole life story including the racing that he was into.  
  
"What about me?" Melaine asked laughing. "You know all the basics."  
  
"Yeah like how your birthday is in 5 days. Sweet 16 now huh?" Dom said laughing.  
  
"Yup! I can't wait! I'll be able to drive!" Melaine laughed.  
  
"You like driving?" Dom asked.  
  
"Love it!" Melaine said laughing.  
  
"Looks like you do have real Toretto blood in you then." Dom said laughing again. "So what are you doing for your birthday?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing probably since I'm not allowed to go anywhere." Melaine laughed as she remembered that Dom said that she couldn't go anywhere till he thought that she was better.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you'll be feeling at least a little better, and I think we could arrange a little something." Dom told her. When he said that Melaine's face lit up.  
  
"Really?! Like what?!" Melaine asked excitedly.  
  
"I actually think I got a idea." Dom laughed. "You'll have to wait and see on Wednesday. And we'll try and get you walking around on Tuesday so that you'll be conformable walking on Wednesday." Dom told her.  
  
"Dom, I've walked before! I don't need a day to learn it again." Melaine laughed seeing how Dom was already taking that big brother role.  
  
"Okay well then I guess you can stay in bed till your birthday then." Dom said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Nevermind! I will need the day to get used to walking again!" Melaine said quickly as Dom said that. She wasn't staying in bed for 5 days straight.  
  
"We'll see." Dom said as Jesse walked into the room.  
  
"Hey. I just wanted to uhhh... Just uhhh..." Jesse said trying to think of an excuse to why he was in there, even though he just wanted to see Melaine.  
  
"Jess, you don't have to think of excuses to be in here." Dom said knowing very well that he just wanted to see Melaine. "If you two need anything then call the store because Mia will be there, or call the garage because me, Vince, Letty, Leon, and Brian will be there okay?" Dom said getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Okay." Jesse and Melaine said together. But before Dom left for work, he needed to talk to Jesse and the team all together.  
  
"Hey Jesse, can I talk to you real quick?" Dom said walking out of the room.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back Mel." Jesse said waling out of his room, and downstairs to the living room where the rest of the team was.  
  
"Guys, you all know what next Wednesday is right?" Dom asked the group in the living room. "Yes's" came from everyone except from Leon. He had no idea.  
  
"It's Melaine's 16th birthday." Letty told him. The only reason why Letty and also Vince knew it was Melaine's birthday is because before Melaine had disappeared when she was younger, they had known Melaine too since they were friends with Mia, and Dom. Letty and Vince were like another brother and sister to her when she was younger.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Leon said now understanding.  
  
"Since she'll be able to drive I was thinking..." Dom started but the group cut in.  
  
"We get the idea Dom." Vince said knowing exactly what he was planning to do.  
  
"We'll talk more about it at the garage okay?" Dom said walking towards the front door. "Jess, just don't say anything to her about it okay?"  
  
"I won't. You know when she sees it she is going to freak right?" Jesse laughed.  
  
"That's what I'm counting on." Dom laughed as he walked out the door, and shutting it behind him.  
  
** AT THE GARAGE **  
  
The team arrived at the garage, while there they talked more about the plans for Wednesday, and Melaine's gift. Dom then called Mia who was at the store and let her in on the plans. Hopefully Melaine would enjoy everything that they had planned to do.  
  
A/N: Well there ya have it! LOL! Hmmmm I wonder what they are planning??? HA! I KNOW!!! But you'll all find out in the next chapter, which I am about to type up right now.. SO CHECK BACK FOR IT! LOL! Bye byes! 


	32. The Birthday Gift

A/N: Hey people!!!! I got 32 up!!! WHOOHOO! GO ME! Oh yeah! LOL! Heehee! Well here it is... Chapter 32... Enjoy!  
  
The next 4 days went by quickly. Melaine felt like she was really meant to be with these people. She loved that feeling of being apart of the team.  
  
On Tuesday, Dom did let Melaine get up and walk around since she was feeling much better. The cuts and bruises were still showing, but Melaine had surprising healed incredibly fast.  
  
It was 1AM and Melaine, who was now in Letty's old room, which she had moved into just 2 days before, was tossing and turning once again in her bed. Images of the night when she was what her so called mother was really capable of, flashed through her mind, and Melaine couldn't do anything to stop them. She woke up with tears pouring out of her eyes again for the 4th night in a row, but Jesse was lying right beside her. When he had realized that Melaine was awake and crying, he just held her tight, and close to him, and let her cry in his arms.  
  
Dom, Vince, Leon, and Brian didn't really like Jesse and Melaine sleeping in the same bed even though they knew Jesse would never do anything to hurt Melaine in any way, shape or form. Mia and Letty both convinced them that it calmed Melaine down from when she would wake up screaming and crying because it made her feel safe. Jesse rarely slept in Melaine's room, but earlier that night Melaine was having more flashbacks to what had happened and woke up screaming again. When Jesse came in from his room, which was right across the hall, to calm her down, he laid down with Melaine and soon fell asleep along with Melaine.  
  
** MELAINE'S ROOM 9AM **  
  
"Melaine." A voice whispered into Melaine's ear. Melaine didn't acknowledge it, and continued sleeping. "Melaine." The voice whispered again. This time Melaine heard it and slowly opened her eyes. When she did she saw Jesse laying right beside her with his bright sparkling blue eyes looking directly at her, and him smiling at her with that smile that she loved.  
  
"Happy birthday." Jesse whispered to Melaine slowly kissing her lips.  
  
"Well, that's nice to wake up to." Melaine laughed.  
  
"So you officially 16 now." Jesse said still smiling.  
  
"Yup! Finally!" Melaine said rapping her arms around Jesse and placing her head on his chest, which was how she always laid when she was with Jesse, as he kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"We have a surprise for you." Jesse said as he kissed her forehead again.  
  
"What?" Melaine asked him.  
  
"Me, Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Brian have a gift that we all pitched in a bought for you for your birthday." Jesse explained to her.  
  
"Jess, you guys didn't need to her me anything!" Melaine told him. "Being with you all id good enough for me, and that's all I want." Melaine said.  
  
"Well, now you got a little something extra." Jesse laughed. "Here get up I want to show you something." Jesse told her pulling her out of bed.  
  
"Okay." Melaine laughed just seeing how much he wanted to make her happy. Jesse and Melaine went downstairs and into the living room where they noticed a note that was taped to the television that said, "go to the kitchen." Melaine gave Jesse a confused look, which made him laugh.  
  
"Just do what it says." He told her laughing. Melaine walked into the kitchen with Jesse following right behind her, and saw another note. This one said, "go to the back door." So Melaine went to the back door and again found another note, but this one said, "open me." Melaine giggled and opened the door. When she did she heard a loud "SUPRISE!!!!!" Coming from Dom, Mia, Vince, Letty, Leon, and Brian who were all gathered around a black 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX that had a huge reed bow on the hood.  
  
"Happy 16th birthday." Jesse whispered in Melaine's ear.  
  
"Oh my God!" Melaine yelled running down the porch steps. "Oh my God!" She yelled again.  
  
"Happy birthday Melaine." Mia said giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh my God! You guys got me a car!" She yelled. "You got me a car!" She yelled once again while giving Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Brian each a huge hug almost making them fall over. "Thank you so much!" She yelled giving each one another hug.  
  
"Do you like it?" Dom asked his little sister who was staring speechlessly at the car.  
  
"I love it!" Melaine yelled. "Thank you guys so much!" She yelled jumping into her brother's arms.  
  
** LATER THAT DAY **  
  
It was now around 10:30pm, and it had been the absolute best day of Melaine's life. She was lying on the floor with Jesse when Dom came in.  
  
"Hey Melaine, we got another surprise for you." Dom said walking towards her.  
  
"Dom, this day has been so fantastic you don't have to do anything else. You didn't have to do what you did in the first place! But you did, and I thank you." Melaine told him.  
  
"We are doing something else. We are going out tonight. Letty and Mia are going to help you get ready okay?" Dom asked her.  
  
"Okay." Melaine said getting up and walking upstairs with Letty and Mia.  
  
"Mia!" Dom called to her before she got upstairs.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked turning around.  
  
"Keep her at least semi-covered up okay?" Dom told her. Mia laughed seeing how overprotected her was already getting.  
  
"I know Dom." She said continuing to her room with Letty and Melaine in front of her.  
  
A/N: Well there ya go! That's chapter 32! LOL! You know I so wish I was Melaine! LOL! HAHA! Well anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that this is it for tonight... I am going to be gone till Saturday night this weekend, but before I leave tomorrow, I'll get as many chapters as I can posted K? I'm letting you know now that they are going to be shorter then these so I can type more, but there will be more chapters for you okay? Well I gotta get going... I'll do my best to try and post another chapter TONIGHT but I'm not promising anything. But for sure check back tomorrow because there will be a few! Bye guys! Enjoy your night! 


	33. Ready For A Night Out

A/N: Hey people! I ain't got time to talk.. So here is chapter 33! Enjoy!  
  
It took an hour for the girls to get ready, and by the time they were finished it was time to go. Letty walked down the steps into the living room where all the guys were waiting. She had her black platform shoes with the flames at the tip of the toe on. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a black tank top that had flames on the shoulders and around the waist.  
  
"Mia and Melaine will be down in a second." Letty told the guys as she took a seat next to Dom. Finally after about 5 minutes of waiting, Mia and Melaine came downstairs. Mia was wearing black leather pants and a tight, pink v-neck tee shirt, with black platforms on. When she got down the steps, she walked over to Brian who was smiling at her. But, when Jesse saw Melaine he was speechless. She was wearing tight black flare jeans, with black boots that made her about 2 inches taller and a tight black tank top that had on one strap that crossed over her left shoulder.  
  
"So we ready to go then?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so. Let's go." Dom said walking out the front door with everyone else right behind him. "Hey Mel, you're going to ride with me okay? I need to explain the rules." Dom told her.  
  
"Okays that's fine." She said walking towards Dom's car and getting in. She didn't know exactly were they were going but she had some what of an idea. But one thing that she did know was that she was about to get a long brotherly lecture about "the rules."  
  
A/N: See I told ya that was short. But like I said in the last author's note, since I'm leaving for the weekend in like 2 hours, the chapters I wrote were shorter, but there are more of them. I only wrote 2 today at school including this one, so I will type up the next one right now, and then post it as soon as I am done. Gotta go… I have to type the next chapter! Bye guys! 


	34. Learning The Rules

A/N: Okay there is chapter 34 the last one (probably) for today and tomorrow.. But I will for sure get one up on Sunday K? Here it is…. This one is longer then the last one so enjoy because this is all ya get for the next 2 days! LOL….  
  
"So Dom where are we going?" Melaine asked as Dom drove to their destination with the rest on the team following them.  
  
"You know when I was telling you about how we street race?" Dom asked her but still keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Yeah. Is that where we are going? Are you going to race?" Melaine asked him. Dom nodded.  
  
"Yeah. There is a race tonight. Well, actually there is one every night but we thought that we should have tonight's be your first one since it's your birthday and all." Dom told her still keeping his eyes on the road, but now glancing over at Melaine every few minutes.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Melaine told him, smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You welcome. But there are some rules that you have to follow when we get there." Dom said taking over into that big brother role again.  
  
"Okay. Like what?" Melaine asked.  
  
"You have to stay with Jesse, Vince, Leon, and Brian. No running off. You need to be in reach of them at all times no matter what." Dom explained.  
  
"Okay." Melaine said knowing that she was going to be watched this whole night but 7 different people.  
  
"And id anyone is giving you shit, tell one of us and we will take care of it. Melaine laughed, but agreed to the rules. On the rest of the car ride, Dom informed her on the rest of the rules that she needed to follow like to stay away from Johnny Tran and his whole group, to get in the car with any member of the team if the cops come, and many other rules that she needed to follow.  
  
"So you remember everything?" Dom asked her as they pulled into a spot in between two abandoned warehouses.  
  
"Yup." Melaine said looking at all the people and cars that were there though Dom's car window. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Melaine said smiling at him.  
  
"But I have to worry about these things because…" Dom started.  
  
"Because you're the older brother and you're looking out for me and making sure that I'm safe. Yes Dom, I know." Melaine said laughing because she knew exactly what Dom was going to say.  
  
"That's right." Dom said pulling into an empty space. "Are you sure that you remember everything?" Dom asked her again before getting out of the car.  
  
"Yup." Melaine said as she and Dom both opened their car doors, and got out. Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia, Brian, and Letty all walked up behind Melaine to watch her, and just as they got to her, they heard a yell from a man in the crowd.  
  
"So who do we have here Toretto?" The man asked walking towards Melaine.  
  
"Vince, get her out of here." Dom whispered to Vince.  
  
"Got it." Vince said getting Melaine out of the crowd with Jesse right behind them.  
  
"Stay away from her." Dom said to the guy who had asked about Melaine.  
  
"Why? You don't trust me?" The man asked.  
  
"Should I after what had happened?" Dom asked getting very annoyed and angry.  
  
** VINCE'S CAR **  
  
"Who was that?" Melaine asked Vince who had taken her to his car, as Jesse followed.  
  
"No one Mel, don't worry about it. Just stay away from him." Vince told her. Melaine then turned to Jesse trying to get an answer out of him.  
  
"Jesse who was that?" Melaine asked.  
  
"Johnny Tran." He told her. "Melaine, you have to stay away from him okay?"  
  
"Okay." Melaine said not wanting to get involved with Johnny Tran, and his whole group.  
  
"Promise me." Jesse told her with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I promise." She said giving him a hug.  
  
"I don't want anything happening to you." He whispered to her.  
  
A/N: Okay people, I lied.. I think that is all for tonight.. I don't think that I will be able to get anymore up tonight before I leave… I will honestly try my best, but I'm not promising anything. And IF and that's a big IF I do get something else up tonight, it's gonna be super short K? Well if I don't talk to you again till Sunday, have a good weekend y'all! Bye byes! 


	35. COPS COPS COPS!!!!!

A/N: Hey people... Here is your chapter... Its kinda short just to let you know, but the next one will be longer K? Here it is.. I hope you like it!  
  
Melaine was kind of upset that she didn't get to see as much of the race as she would have liked because she was with Vince, and Jesse trying to say out of the view of Johnny Tran. Even though she didn't get to see a lot of the race, she did have fun hanging around with Jesse and Vince. As soon as the race, which by no surprise Dom won, was over, Dom came to check on Melaine.  
  
"Everything going okay?" Dom asked as he walked up to Vince, Jesse, and Melaine.  
  
"Yeah." Vince told him. "No problems at all."  
  
"Good...." Dom started but heard Leon yelling.  
  
"COPS COPS COPS!!!!!" He yelled signaling for everyone to get out of there.  
  
"Mel, go with Vince, I'll meet you at home!" Dom yelled running for his car. Melaine, and got in Vince's car, as Jesse ran to his car, and drove home as quick as they could without getting caught. Vince pulled into the driveway of the house where there was a party going on. Melaine got out of the car looking around for Jesse.  
  
"Do you think he got here already?" Melaine asked Vince not seeing Jesse's car anywhere.  
  
"He'll be here soon. He wasn't too far behind us." Vince told her. "Come on, let's get you inside." He said leading her to the front door. When they got inside, for sure, there was a party going on. There were people everywhere dancing, drinking, making out, all the things that usually happen when Dom has a party after a race. Vince took Melaine into the kitchen and got her a soda, and himself a Corona.  
  
"So does that happen all the time?" Melaine asked referring to the cops coming.  
  
"Sometimes. Not all the time though." Vince told her taking a sip of his drink. As Vince, and Melaine were talking, Dom and Jesse ran in the house frantically looking for Melaine to make sure that she had made it home okay.  
  
"Melaine?" Dom yelled for her over the music. Vince saw the two looking and yelled that they were in the kitchen. Dom and Jesse both heard him, and ran to see if she was okay. Melaine was so relieved to see both Dom and Jesse home, and safe.  
  
"Are you okay?" Melaine asked Jesse when she saw him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Yup." She told him. "Dom you okay?" Melaine asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just happy to see that you made it home all right." Dom said. "If you need me, I'll be around here okay?"  
  
"Okay." Melaine said as Jesse sat down at the kitchen table with her and Vince.  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave you to alone, and I'll be around if you need anything okay?" Vince said getting up.  
  
"Okay." Melaine and Jesse said together, as Vince walked towards a blonde that was standing in the corner. The night did go on, and Melaine was having fun just talking to Jesse. That was until an uninvited guest showed up looking for her.  
  
A/N: Hmmm I wonder who the uninvited guest is??? LOL! I know who it is!!! Haha! LOL! Okay, anyway, I know that I said that I wouldn't be getting chapters up till tomorrow afternoon, but my friend's house has a computer, and she said that I could use it because she is taking SAT's this morning so I got the house to myself. (Yes, I am at a friends house while no one is home. See they are like my second family, so they don't really mind.) Well, I'll get the next one up soon. If not today then tomorrow K? Enjoy the rest of the weekend guys! I know I will! I maybe seeing "The Rookie" tonight! WHOOHOO!! LOL! Bye byes! 


	36. The Uninvited Guest

A/N: Hey guys….. Hailey, here is your chapter!!! And BTW (by the way), thanks for putting me in your story! I owe ya girl!!  
  
Vince was still in the corner with the blonde with he saw "the uninvited guest" came in. Vince got up off the chair he was sitting in knocking the blonde to the floor.  
  
"Yo Dom!" Vince called to Dom who was sitting with Letty. When Dom looked at Vince who was still calling for him, Vince just pointed to the uninvited guest.  
  
"Shit." Dom said under his breath as he saw the guest walking towards Melaine who was still in the kitchen with Jesse.  
  
"Melaine, why don't you go and find Dom." Jesse said when him and Melaine both noticed the guest coming towards them.  
  
"Okay." Melaine said softly, about to walk out of the kitchen but was pulled back by her wrist.  
  
"Tran, get away from her!" Dom yelled running into the kitchen with Vince not too far behind. Yes, Johnny Tran was the uninvited guest. Johnny still wouldn't let go of Melaine who was trying to fight her way out of Johnny's hold on her and run to Dom and Jesse, but he was too strong for her. "Tran, let her go." Dom told him as one of Johnny's hands moved down to Melaine's waist.  
  
"Or what?" Johnny said simply as he looked at Melaine like she was a piece of meat. Dom wasn't putting up with him anymore and went after him. Dom got Melaine out of the way and started hitting him.  
  
"Jess, get her outta here." Vince yelled as he tried to pull Dom off Tran. Jesse listened to Vince and took Melaine upstairs to her room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jesse asked her as he shut the door to her room.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Melaine said sitting down on her bed. "Is Dom going to be okay?" Melaine asked him because of the fight that was going on downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be okay." Jesse told her sitting down next to her. Melaine and Jesse both heard yells from downstairs but tried to tune them out.  
  
** BACK DOWNSTAIRS **  
  
"Dom come on." Vince said finally pulling him off of Johnny.  
  
"Get out." Dom said to Tran who was trying to stand up. Johnny didn't say a word as he walked out of the Toretto home.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short, but I'll get another one up ASAP! And look for the next authors note cause THERE WILL BE IMPORTANT INFO IN IT!!!! K?? Bye guys! Check back soon! 


	37. Returning To Lakeview Studio's

A/N: Hey hey people! Okay, the important info that I was talking about in my last author's note is this... Sometime next week, I am driving to Delaware (I live in PA) and we are going to the auto show K? And guess what's going to be there??? Just guess.... THE CARS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS!!!! LOL!!! WHOOHOO!!!! I can't wait to see them!!! LOL! K well I just needed to share that with you all... Here is chapter 37!  
  
  
  
After the fight with Johnny and Dom was over the night calmed down a little more. By 3AM everyone was gone. Jesse was asleep in his room, Melaine in hers, and everyone else was in their rooms asleep as well. Melaine and the rest of the team was up by 8AM and ready to go for the day.  
  
"So Mel, what are your plans for today?" Leon asked her as he made some coffee.  
  
"I'm going back to my dance and vocal classes and Lakeview." Melaine told him. When she said that, the team got quiet. "You guys its okay. Jacob isn't going to be there. I don't think I'm going to be seeing him anytime soon. It will be fine. I promise." She told them.  
  
"Jess, can you come with me to make sure that everything is okay there when she goes? Leon you too?" Dom asked them.  
  
"Yeah." Jesse said taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Sure." Leon said. Melaine rolled her eyes and laughed seeing how protective of her they were.  
  
** AT LAKEVIEW STUDIO'S (Setting in the beginning chapters for the dance and singing classes.) **  
  
Melaine, Jesse, Dom and Leon got to the studio and signed in before they went in. When they walked into the room, the studio fell silent until an old friend spoke up.  
  
"Oh my God Melaine!" Carla yelled running up to her.  
  
"Hey Carla." Melaine said quietly.  
  
"Where the hell were you? You had me scared to death! No one could find you, we thought that you ran away and we tried looking for you but..." Carla said talking very fast.  
  
"Carla, its fine. Calm down." Melaine said laughing a little bit.  
  
"Mel, where were you?" Carla said nervously.  
  
"I was with my family, and some friends." Melaine told her. In Melaine's mind, that wasn't a lie. She was with her family. Dom and Mia. And then she was with her friends. Jesse, Vince, Leon, Letty, and Brian.  
  
"So your mom and dad are with you right?" Carla asked.  
  
"No." Melaine said, pausing to think up an excuse.  
  
"Then please tell me that you know where Jacob is. He was with you right?" Carla asked.  
  
"No." Melaine said. "See I was staying with something family out of town, and Jesse, Dom, and Leon just picked me up." Melaine explained to her.  
  
"Then you don't know?" Carla said.  
  
"Know what?" Melaine asked confused.  
  
"Mel, when we couldn't find you, we went to you parents to see if they knew where you were, but we couldn't find them either. Then just two days ago we lost Jacob too." Carla told her.  
  
"Oh." Melaine said not knowing what to tell Carla. Carla knew that something was wrong, and there was something that Melaine wasn't telling her, but she was going to find out what it was.  
  
"Melaine, what's going on?" Carla asked hoping that she would tell her something. Melaine just looked at Jesse, Dom, and Leon, then turned back around to Carla.  
  
"I don't know." Melaine lied.  
  
"Mel, there is something your not telling me. Now what is going on?" Carla asked yet again.  
  
"I gotta go check in with Miss. Ryan, but I'll talk to you later though okay?" Melaine said walking away.  
  
"Was that who I thought it was?" Angel asked walking up to Carla, and looking in Melaine's direction.  
  
"Yeah." Carla said quietly.  
  
"I'm glad that she's okay. Good to have her back." Angel said.  
  
"There's something she isn't telling me. Something happened I know it." Carla said.  
  
"Like what?" Angel asked Carla who was staring into space.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Carla said walking away.  
  
A/N: Here ya go guys... Okay THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT... My mom is being really really mean okay? And I'm like grounded from the computer for like a few weeks to a month. So this means no more long updates. I'll try and get on later tonight, but I am not promising anything. The only time that I am going to be updating is right when I get home from school because that's the only time that my mom isn't here and that's only fore like a half hour... Well, I gotta go.. I just thought I should let you all know... Like I said, I will try my best to get on again because I wrote 3 more chapters and have an idea for 2 more new story's so I'll see what I can do K? Love ya guys! Bye byes! 


	38. Talking To Miss. Ryan

A/N: Hey people! I'm back! LOL! I got a little bit of time on here (like maybe 2 hours or less) so I'm going to get these chapters up, PLUS the beginning chapters of 2 NEW stories.. Well here you go... Chapter 38!  
  
Melaine knocked softly on the door to Miss. Ryan's office as Jesse, Dom, and Leon sat in the chairs that were outside the office.  
  
"Come in." Miss. Ryan called thought the door. Melaine took a quick glance at Jesse, Dom, and Leon who were all looking though some magazines that had been sitting on the table in front of them, then went inside. Miss. Ryan looked up from her paper work, and then gasped when she saw Melaine standing in the doorway. "Oh my goodness, Melaine where have you been?!" She asked Melaine who had walked into Miss. Ryan's office, shut the door, then took a seat in the front of Miss. Ryan's desk.  
  
"I wad out of town. It was a last minute thing. Family emergency." She told her.  
  
"Oh I see." Miss. Ryan said. "Well, you know you missed a lot of practice for the performance tomorrow night.  
  
"Yeah I know. That's actually why I came to see you. I was wondering if I could still perform tomorrow." Melaine asked.  
  
"You have a lot of choreography to pick up on, and new songs to learn." Miss. Ryan told her.  
  
"That's fine." Melaine said. "I'll learn it all tonight."  
  
"And you still have to let me in on what you, Angel, and Carla are doing as your number." Miss. Ryan said.  
  
"Oh yeah, we all ready have that covered." Melaine informed her, Melaine and Miss. Ryan talked a little more, then Melaine left her office.  
  
"Everything taken car of?" Dom asked as Melaine walked towards him, Jesse, and Leon.  
  
"Yup. But if I'm performing tomorrow then I have to stay here like all night to catch up on everything." Melaine told them. "But you guys can go. I got it under control." She said.  
  
"Well, I have to get to the garage, and Leon is helping at the story, so is it okay if Jess stays with you?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Jess, are you okay with that? Because really, if you don't want to that's fine. I can take care of myself." Melaine said seriously. Jesse laughed.  
  
"It's fine. I want to stay." He said smiling.  
  
"okay, well if you need anything, you know where to call." Dom said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Melaine said giving Dom a hug. "Bye. I'll be home later tonight."  
  
"I'll come back and pick you up." Dom said not knowing if Jacob or the Johnson's would show up again.  
  
"Okay, well I'll be here." Melaine said.  
  
"Keep an eye on her Jess, and call if anything happens." Dom told Jesse.  
  
"Okay." Jesse said walking towards Melaine, as Dom and Leon headed for the door.  
  
"Bye." Dom called over his shoulder, as Leon waved goodbye, when they got to the door.  
  
"Bye." Melaine and Jesse called.  
  
A/N: Here you have it... Chapter 38! LOL! The next one will be up as soon as I am done typing it K? I still have 2 more chapters to post to this story tonight, THEN I'm going to post the first chapters for my two new stories, so BE ON THE LOOKOUT! LOL! Bye guys! 


	39. A Morning Conversation

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to waste time chatting here about not important stuff so here is your chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Melaine practiced all night as Jesse watched. Around 12:30 Dom picked up Melaine and Jesse. By no surprise, Melaine fell asleep on the way home. Dom carried her inside and laid her in her bed, then went to sleep himself, as Jesse did the same. Melaine did wake up during the night, but was okay and feel back asleep shortly after. In the morning Melaine was the first one awake. She went downstairs in her gray sweatpants, and white tank top, and sat on the couch waiting for the others to wake up. To pass the time, Melaine watched some TV, but soon the team was awake and ready to begin their day... Almost.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so tried!" Letty said as she walked down the steps yawning. Melaine laughed.  
  
"Then go back to sleep!" Melaine told her still laughing.  
  
"I can't. I'm already awake now." She said making a cup of coffee for herself.  
  
"Hey Mel, you want something to eat? I'm making eggs and stuff." Melaine asked as she walked into the kitchen dressed and wide-awake.  
  
"Awww thanks Mia. I would like that." Melaine smiled.  
  
"No problem. Anyone else want any?" Mia asked as Vince, Leon, Dom, Jesse, and Brian walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Want any what?" Dom asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Breakfast." Mia said.  
  
"I want some too." Jesse said sitting next to Melaine, putting his hands around her, and then kissing her on the cheek. "Please!"  
  
"Yeah me too please." Brian said.  
  
"Me too." Dom said taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Vince, I take it you want some too?" Mia asked laughing.  
  
"How did you know?" Vince asked.  
  
"Your always hungry!" Mia, Melaine, and Letty said in unison while laughing.  
  
"Yeah actually I would like some." He said.  
  
"Me too please." Letty chimed in.  
  
"Okay." Mia said as she started making breakfast. In about a half-hour the team was sitting around the kitchen table eating, and talking.  
  
"So what is everyone doing today?" Mia asked as she at her eggs.  
  
"I'm working on Mel's car." Dom said.  
  
"Yeah so am I." Vince said eating some toast.  
  
"I got to work for Harry that I have to do." Brian told the group.  
  
"I'm working on a new program that will help with the layout of the cars." Jesse said before eating a mouth full of eggs.  
  
"I'm helping you out at the store." Letty told Mia.  
  
"Hector wanted me to look at his new car." Leon said.  
  
"Mel, what about you?" Mia asked her sister.  
  
"I have to practice all day, then I got the performance tonight." She told her.  
  
"Oh yeah. What time is that at again?" Dom asked.  
  
"Starts at 7 tonight." She said.  
  
"Okay I'll be there." He said. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement, for they were coming too. They wouldn't miss it for the world, knowing how much it meant to Melaine.  
  
A/N: Hey I just wanted to let you all know, about my 2 new stories. One is about "The Rookie" and the other is "October Sky" but I tried loading them and it isn't working so I don't know when they will be up. I emailed the fan fiction people so hopefully I'll get some help soon! Well I gotta go.. I'll get the next chapter up sometime later.. BTW (by the way) I'm still grounded from the computer **sobs** 


	40. Accident

A/N: HEY PEOPLE! So sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was working on updated my other stories… Well, here is chapter 40! Goodness, I can't believe I have written that much already! LOL! Just to let you know this is REALLY REALLY SHORT.. But another will be up ASAP as soon as I get chapters 1 and 2 of a new story that I haven't posted yet (But I am going to tonight), and I get chapter 3 of my October Sky fic up K? Well, enjoy!  
  
Jesse was typing on the computer, trying to get this new software to work when the phone rang. He wasn't going to pick it up because he was going to leave soon to go see Melaine who had leave to go to Lakeview Studio's about an hour ago. The phone kept ringing so he picked it up, and prayed silently that is wasn't another call from Jacob or the Johnson's like they had gotten when Melaine had disappeared.  
  
"Hello." He said into the telephone. When the person on the other line spoke, Jesse could barely breathe listening to what the person on the phone line was saying. "I'll be right there." He said hanging up the phone, and running out the office to go get Dom. Dom was working on Melaine's car with Vince when Jesse ran into the garage as if he had be chased.  
  
"Jess, what's wrong?" Dom asked as Jesse ran in, knowing that just by the look on his face something was wrong.  
  
"Melaine." He simply said.  
  
"What? What about her?" Dom asked worried, as Vince held his breath hoping that nothing serious had happened.  
  
"She was in a car accident." Jesse said running to his car, yelled to Dom and Vince the same of the hospital ,and yelling that he would meet them there.  
  
A/N: Seeeeee I told ya that was short! Anywayz… I gotta WHOLE BUNCH OF IDEAS on where this story is going… I'll get them up in this upcoming week K? Check back for updates! I hope you guys are liking this!!! Bye byes! 


	41. Jacob Strikes Yet Again

A/N: Hey all!!!! Thank you all so much for your great reviews! That's soooo cool of you all! LOL! Okay, well I'm back again with more chapters.. I'll be focusing on this one more since that's what you all seem to want, so I'll get as many chapters up today as I can… Well here is chapter 41.. Enjoy!  
  
Dom, Jesse, and Vince sat silently in the hallway outside of the room that Melaine was going to be placed in when Letty, Mia, Leon, and Brian showed up.  
  
"Did they tell you anything yet?" Letty asked walking up to Dom.  
  
"No. Nothing." He told her. The silence was broken in the hallway when the doctors brought Melaine from the surgery room to her hospital room on a stretcher. When the other 2 doctors and a nurse went inside the room, taking Melaine, who was laying unconscious on the stretcher, with them. One doctor stayed outside to talk to Dom and Mia.  
  
"You're the brother and sister correct?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes." Dom said getting up and walking towards the doctor, with Mia right beside him. "How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She has a fractured wrist and a few bruises but other then that she is fine." The doctor told them. The team let out a sigh of relief when they heard the words "she is fine" being happy that Melaine was okay and no serious damage was done.  
  
"Can we see her?" Mia asked the doctor.  
  
"She is unconscious at the moment, but you are welcome to go in." The doctor told her.  
  
"Thank you." Mia said walking into the hospital room with the rest of the team.  
  
"She just woke up." The nurse said as she followed the other doctors out of the hospital room.  
  
"Hey Mel, how ya feeling?" Mia asked with a small smile on her face, as she walked towards her.  
  
"Is Angel okay?" Melaine asked panicking a little.  
  
"What?" Mia asked confused.  
  
"Is Angel okay?" She asked again. "She was driving when the breaks went out. Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought that you were driving. Why was Angel there?" Mia asked.  
  
"Angel picked me up. You know the red civic that was in the driveway? That's Angel's car. She saw the car the Dom was letting me drive till everything on my car was ready, and she wanted to drive that." Melaine said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't know. I'll go ask." Mia said walking out of the room trying to find a doctor to hear about Angel's condition.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you Dominic Toretto?" A police officer asked walking into the room headed towards Dom.  
  
"Yeah why?" Dom asked.  
  
"May I talk to you for a moment please?" The officer asked. Dom didn't say anything, he just walked out of the hospital room, as the cop followed.  
  
"The car that was being driven in your sister's accident is yours correct?" The officer asked Dom, when they had both gotten out of Melaine's hospital room.  
  
"Yeah why?" Dom asked.  
  
"When we looked at the car, we found that it was tampered with." The officer told him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dom asked in shock.  
  
"The car that was being was tampered with. The brakes were meant to go out." He said. Dom stood speechless for a moment when the officer asked more questions.  
  
"Do you know this man?" The cop asked holding up a picture of a younger man.  
  
"Why?" Dom asked not giving the cop a straight answer.  
  
"We have reason to believe that he caused this accident." He said showing Dom the picture. The picture was of a guy that Dom had gotten to hate since he had found Melaine….. Jacob.  
  
A/N: WHOAHHHHHHHHH…. Okay, that was kinda freaky ah? LOL! Okay, well I'm off to type another chapter! Bye byes! 


	42. Out Of The Hospital

A/N: Well hey there again! Here is another chapter! I'm going to tell you know, I'm gonna skip everything that happens while Melaine is in the hospital because 1. I don't feel like typing it. And then 2, nothing really happens to Melaine while she is in the hospital so why write about it?! Well anyway, just thought I would let you know… So this chapter is now taking place AFTER Melaine gets out of the hospital from the car accident.. Enjoy!  
  
Melaine was allowed out the hospital 2 days after the accident. Angel on the other hand was a different story. She was more injured then Melaine was, and had to stay in for a week. But all in all, both girls were fine and healed after they got out of the hospital. Both nights that Melaine was in the hospital the whole team stayed with her so that if Jacob or the Johnson's were to come for her again like they did the last time that Melaine was in the hospital, they wouldn't get away with it. Melaine wasn't allowed out of anyone's sight at the hospital, and that's how things were at home too.  
  
"Hey Mel." Letty said walking into Melaine's room. "Hey Jess." She said when she saw Jesse lying down with her watching TV.  
  
"Hey." She said flipping through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch.  
  
"How ya livin' girl?" She asked. "That wrist feeling any better?"  
  
"Yup. I thinks its pretty much healed." She said.  
  
"Ah I don't know about that." Letty said looking at Melaine's wrist. Its takes a long time to heal. I don't think a week will heal it that quickly.  
  
"What can I say, I heal fast." She smiled as she turned the channels still looking for something to watch. "So what are you doing tonight?" Melaine asked. "Is there a race?"  
  
"Nah not tonight. But that's what I came up here to ask you." Letty began.  
  
"Me, and the rest of the guys were talking.." She said referring to the team. "And we heard about this club that opened a few nights back, and we were wondering if you would like to go?" She asked knowing that she wouldn't turn it down seeing that fact as Dom hadn't let her out much since everything happened with Jacob and the Johnson's, and also the fast the she loved to dance.  
  
"Really?!" Melaine asked getting up. "Dom will let me do that?" She asked knowing that her brother was still going to keep a very close eye on her the whole night.  
  
"Yeah. Mia, and I convinced him." Letty laughed. Melaine jumped off the side of the bed, and gave Letty a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Letty just laughed.  
  
"Sure no problem." Letty told her smiling. "Just be ready.. We are leaving at 10."  
  
"Okay. Thanks!" Melaine called to her as she left the room. It was already 8:30 so she had a good while before she had to leave, so she sat down back on her bed with Jesse.  
  
"So you gonna go?" Jesse asked referring to the club Letty was talking about.  
  
"Yeah. You're coming too right?" Melaine asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Jesse said thinking about it.  
  
"What why not?" Melaine asked not wanting to go without him.  
  
"Not my type of thing." He told her.  
  
"Jesse but it wont be any fun without you." Melaine told him. "You have to go. What are you gonna do here?"  
  
"I don't know,,, I could uhhh…." Jesse said thinking about it for a moment, while his ADD started to kick in.  
  
"Please?" Melaine wined again.  
  
"We'll see." He simply told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Melaine asked wanting him to say yes. Not we'll see.  
  
"What?" Jesse said, with the ADD still there.  
  
"Please come with me tonight." Melaine begged to him.  
  
"I don't know. We'll see." He said smiling, knowing that he would go since she wanted him too but just wanted to see how far he could go till she gave up. Needless to say, Melaine didn't give up, and Jesse finally agreed even though the whole time, he already knew that he was going.  
  
A/N: Okay.. Well, another chapter on the way next… And let me tell you, YOU CANT MISS IT!!! LOL! It's pretty interesting. Someone shows up.. That's all I'm saying! LOL! Muhahahaha! I'm evil! LOL! Bye byes! And BTW (by the way) I'm sorry I forgot about that whole ADD thing! OOPS! I tried to get a little of it in there as you saw, but I will get more of that then okay? I PROMISE! Sorry I forgot it before! LOL! 


	43. He's Back

A/N: Hey people! See I told ya that I would focus on this story! 3 chapter in like what.. An hour? LOL! That's pretty good wouldn't ya say?! LOL! Well, here we are chapter 43! Oh, BTW (by the way), there is going to be a huge amount of racing, and what not in the upcoming chapters okay? Don't think that I'm like cutting that outta the story, cause I'm not.. There is gonna be a whole lotta it coming up! Well anyway, here is chapter 43! Enjoy!  
  
Melaine had actually convinced Vince and Leon to go to the club with the rest of them surprisingly, and Letty was a little shocked when she saw the two leaving with them.  
  
"How the hell did you get those two to come?" Letty asked Melaine while pointing to Leon and Vince.  
  
"Told them about all the girls that were going to be there." Melaine laughed.  
  
"Smart girl." Letty laughed.  
  
"You know it!" Melaine smiled. "So we all ready?"  
  
"Yeah I think so." Mia said grabbing her jacket. "Dom you ready?!" Mia yelled to Dom.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming." He said walking out of his room, and down the steps. "We leaving?"  
  
"Yeah as soon as you're ready." Mia said.  
  
"Okay.. Then let's go." Dom said grabbing his car keys. Melaine rode with Jesse on the way to the club, while everyone else took their own cars there. When everyone got to the club, the music was blasting, and there were people everywhere. After a few dances on the floor with Jesse, Melaine went by herself to go get a drink, while the rest of the team was sitting across from where Melaine was getting her drink.  
  
"Hey Melaine." A man's voice said as the bartender was getting Melaine a bottle of water. Melaine turned around when she heard her name.  
  
"J…Jacob?"  
  
A/N: AHHHH! OMG! What's gonna happen?! LOL! I know, I know!!! LOL! Well, you'll find out soon enough.. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP so get back for it! Bye byes! 


	44. The Back Of The Club

A/N: Hey people! Back again I am.. HAHA that rhymed! LOL! Okay now, anyway.. Here is chapter 44! Where did I leave off again?? Ah yah.. Melaine and the team are at the club, and Jacob comes back and I guess you could say surprises Melaine.. Okay.. Well nough chit chat, lets get to the chapter..  
  
"W..What are you doing here?" Melaine said getting afraid.  
  
"I came to see you." He said getting closer to her.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, bye." She said taking a step towards the table where the team was at.  
  
"I don't think so." Jacob said pulling her back, and into the corner of the club where no one was. "You don't think that I was going to let you get away that easy do you?" He said holding her hands so that she couldn't move them. She went to scream, but Jacob put his other hand over her mouth.  
  
** AT THE TABLE **  
  
"You guys where did Melaine go?" Dom said looking at the bar and seeing no sign of Melaine.  
  
"I don't know." Jesse said looking over in that direction and not seeing her.  
  
"Okay, spilt up and look for her." Dom said running over to the bar while the rest of the team searched around the club. Dom was worried. He knew that Melaine wouldn't run off like that. He knew that something was wrong, and he was absolutely right. Dom looked far back into the club and saw Melaine in the corner, and by no surprise, Melaine wasn't alone. Jacob was still there.  
  
** BACK OF THE CLUB **  
  
"You know, you would think that your brother and your friends would keep a better eye on you." Jacob said while his hand that was covering her mouth moved down to her waist and under her shirt.  
  
"DOM!" Melaine screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Dom running towards her. Vince saw everything that had happened and ran from across the club over to Melaine, while Dom went to go get Jacob who had ran when he heard Melaine scream for him.  
  
"Come on, let's take you home." Vince said helping Melaine up, while holding her hand while they walked through the club rounding up the rest of the team.  
  
** OUTSIDE OF THE CLUB **  
  
Jacob ran as fast as he could out of the club, and down a dark alleyway, but he was no match for Dom who was right behind him. Dom grabbed onto Jacob's shirt and threw him up against the brick wall.  
  
"You ever… Ever… Touch, come near, or do anything to my sister, I will kill you." Dom said before punching him in the mouth. One of the bartenders had saw what happened inside the club, and in a matter of minutes, the cops had showed up. When they pulled Dom off of Jacob, they handcuffed, and escorted Jacob into one of the few cops cars, while Dom caught up with the rest of the team at home.  
  
A/N: Wooooow! LOL! Oh and hey, I realized just now that on chapter 41, at the end I put "WHOAHHHHHHHHH" I actually meant to put WHOAAAAAAAAA just thought I'd clear that up! Anyway, check for the next chapter! It gets interesting yet again! 


	45. Home

A/N: Hey hey! I'm back! Well, here's your chapter…  
  
"We're home." Jesse said helping Melaine out of his car, and into the house.  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you all in the morning." Melaine said as Jesse helped her up the steps and into her room.  
  
"You need anything before you go to sleep Mel?" Mia called through the door as Jesse left so she Melaine could get changed.  
  
"No I'm fine. Thank you though." She said getting into her pajamas, then opening the door.  
  
"You sure?" Mia asked her.  
  
"Umm hmm." Melaine said nodding her head.  
  
"Okay.. Well, I'll be in my room if you need anything okay?" Mia told her.  
  
"Kay, thanks." She said as Jesse came back into her room.  
  
"You need anything at all?" Jesse asked her as she got into bed and he pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Can you stay here with me please?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Jesse told her getting under the covers, and holding Melaine close to him as he kissed her forehead gently, as she began to cry in his arms for the fear of if Jacob came back for her, yet again.  
  
A/N: So what are you all thinking so far? I hope that you like it! Well, another chapter will be up soon, so I'll post again ASAP! Bye byes! 


	46. A Night Of Tears

A/N: Hey guys. This is just a little tiny chapter.. Another one will be up in like 5 minutes, but until then you can read this.  
  
"Shhhh… It's okay." Jesse said as Melaine cried in his arms, as she ran his fingers through her long brown hair.  
  
"Do you think he is going to come back?" Melaine asked as she cried.  
  
"No. No he isn't coming back. I promise." Jesse told her, willing to so anything it took to keep Jacob away from her.  
  
"Thank you." Melaine whispered to him.  
  
"For what?" Jesse asked not knowing what he had done to be thanked.  
  
"Everything." She told him while wiping some of the many tears from her eyes.  
  
** IN THE HALL **  
  
"She okay?" Dom asked when Mia walked past Dom's room on the way to her own.  
  
"Just about as well as she can get during a time like this for her." Mia told him.  
  
A/N: See, did I, or did I not say that this chapter was gonna be a short one? LOL! Kay, anyway, like I said another one will be up in like 5 minutes… So check back! 


	47. Happy And Thankful

A/N: Hey! Told ya I would have another one up soon! LOL! Ahh you guys don't know how great it feels to be getting back on track with this story! LOL! Well, the only thing that I can stay is that I hope your enjoying it! Here it is you chapter…  
  
"What was it like there?" Jesse asked Melaine who was still laying in his arms awake, and unable to sleep.  
  
"What was what like?" She asked confused.  
  
"Living with the Johnson's."  
  
"Oh." She said now knowing what he meant. "It was okay I guess. Well this all of this." She told him. "I mean I thought it was normal."  
  
"Yeah." Jesse said knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"I'm so happy I'm here." Melaine said out of no where.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked while his ADD kicked in.  
  
"I'm happy and thankful that I'm here with my real family." She said. "And with you."  
  
Jesse smiled. "I'm happy and thankful that you're here too." He said while placing a kiss on her forehead. The kisses moved from her forehead to her neck, then to her lips where they stayed.  
  
A/N: Awwww that is so sweet! I wish I was Melaine! That's so not fair! LOL! Well, another one will be up momentarily! 


	48. Carla At The Race's

A/N: Hey people... Enjoy you chapter...  
  
"Good morning." Jesse said giving her a kiss when Melaine's eyes opened, and she realized that Jesse was awake.  
  
"Hey. When did you wake up?" Melaine asked pulling herself closer into his arms and giving him a short kiss.  
  
"Like an hour ago." Jesse laughed.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Melaine asked him.  
  
"Because you looked so cute sleeping." He said laughing.  
  
"You watched me sleep for an hour?" Melaine asked making herself comfortable in Jesse's arms.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, you guys awake?" Letty asked after knocking on the door to Melaine's room knowing that Jesse was in there.  
  
"Yeah come in." Melaine called to her though the door.  
  
"Hey. Good morning." Letty said opening the door.  
  
"Morning." Jesse and Melaine said together, still not moving from each others arms.  
  
"Just letting you know, breakfast is ready." Letty said. "And also, we gotta race tonight."  
  
"Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes." Melaine told her.  
  
"Kay." Letty said as she walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"We should probably get down there." Melaine said about to get up.  
  
"Hmmm... 5 more minutes." Jesse said pulling Melaine back into his arms. Melaine laughed, but agreed and stayed with Jesse for 10 more minutes, even though they only agreed on 5.  
  
** IN THE KITCHEN **  
  
"Hey. I was wondering when you were coming down. Your food is right there." Mia said when Melaine walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you." Melaine said picking up a plate of food that had eggs, bacon, and toast on it.  
  
"Where's Jesse?" Letty asked when she noticed that he hadn't come down with Melaine.  
  
"He's getting dressed, he'll be down in a second." Melaine told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There he is." Melaine said when Jesse came down the steps, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Your food is right there Jess." Mia said when Jesse came in.  
  
"Oh. Thanks Mia." He said getting his food, and sitting down next to Melaine.  
  
"I take it that the other guys aren't up yet huh?" Melaine said when she realized that it was only Jesse, Mia, Letty, and herself in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. Id did go an try to wake them up, but it looks like they didn't get up." Letty said taking a bite of her eggs.  
  
"You know, I bet if you tell them that we have food for them then they'll come down." Melaine said.  
  
"Your probably right." Letty laughed, then yelled up the steps. "GUYS WAKE UP NOW OR IM EATING YOUR BREAKFAST!" Within 10 minutes, all the guys were downstairs eating.  
  
"Told ya." Melaine laughed.  
  
"So you ready for tonight Dom?" Jesse asked referring to the race.  
  
"Yeah." Dom said eating some bacon. "I'm just gonna check something's out when we get to the garage." The day passed by slowly, but the time to leave for the race did come. "Everyone ready?" Dom asked about to leave. He received 8 nods, and then left with everyone following behind him. When they all arrived at "the meeting place" Melaine stuck with Jesse like she was permanently attached to his arm.  
  
"Oh my God." Melaine said softly.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Jesse asked seeing that something had happened.  
  
"Shit... Carla is here." Melaine said praying that she wouldn't see her, or come over.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be up soon kay? I promise! Bye byes! 


	49. Carla Finds Melaine

A/N: Hey people... I'm back! Enjoy the chapter...  
  
"Don't worry.. It'll be fine." Jesse said as Melaine pulled herself closer to him.  
  
"No. See if I know Carla, then she'll end up coming over her." She said.  
  
"Is that bad?" Jesse asked as his ADD took over.  
  
"Yeah. Then she'll ask me about what happened since I wasn't at the performance last week, if Angel hasn't already told her. Then she'll find out about Jacob, and then she'll...." Melaine said talking faster then she could think. Jesse silenced her with a long, and deep kiss.  
  
"It will be fine." He told her again as Carla spotted the two, then walked over.  
  
"You know you are the hardest person to find, you know that?" Carla said walking up to Melaine.  
  
"What?" Melaine asked confused still hanging onto Jesse.  
  
"I've been trying to find for the last like week and a half, and you were no where." Carla said looking up and down Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, I've been a little busy." Melaine said about to walk away.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Carla said getting bitchy.  
  
"Carla, I gotta go, I'm sorry." Melaine said walking over to Dom, with Jesse. Carla walked away as well and got into her car. She grabbed a walkie- talkie out of the glove compartment, and then turned it on.  
  
"Found her." Carla said into the walkie-talkie.  
  
A/N: Hmmm I wonder who she is talking to! LOL! Muhahahahaha! I guess you'll have to wait and find out later! Another chapter will be up soon! 


	50. The Race

A/N: Hey you guys... Just to let you know, I have this story finished I just need to type up like 4 more chapters (including this one) then I'll be done. If you guys would like a sequel, then post me some reviews saying that you want more or whatever kay? Well here is you chapter! Enjoy...  
  
Leon called to Hector that it was okay to start the race. Hector gave the signal to the racers to get ready.  
  
"GO!" He yelled and threw his hands down. The cars were off, and Dom was in the lead. Edwin was pulling up into second place with Johnny Tran flew passed him. One of Hector's racers was trailing on fourth place, but then pulled up into third. Even though Edwin and Hector's racer Walter were good, there were no match for Dom or Johnny who were battling it out for first place. Johnny hit the NOS button on his steering wheel and pulled just a inch in front of Dom who then hit his NOS button and pulled first over the finish line.  
  
"WHOOOOO!" Melaine yelled as Dom passed the finish line, then ran up to him pulling Jesse with her.  
  
"Count that." Dom said as Hector handed him the money, who then handed it to Mia. "My trophy." He said picking Letty up in his arms.  
  
"Party?" Vince asked Dom as he was holding Letty tightly in his arms.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Dom said leaving with the rest of the team behind him. Dom was very satisfied with the way the night went, which was what he thought about on the way home. He has won the race, and there were no police out to break everything up.  
  
A/N: Kay, the next one will be up real soon! Be on the lookout! Bye byes! 


	51. Carla And Melaine 'Talk'

A/N: Hey guys! Only 3 more chapters then I'm finished with this story! WOW... Well, anyway, you know what to do... POST IF YOU WANNA SEQUEL!!! Kay? Well, here is you chapter.. And BTW (by the way), this chapter takes place AT THE PARTY kay? Here it is....  
  
When Melaine and Jesse were in the corner kissing like there was no one around, Melaine saw Carla out the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh shit." Melaine said breaking the kiss with Jesse.  
  
"Hmm?" Jesse asked confused while pulling his face away from Melaine's.  
  
"Carla.... Again." Melaine asked keeping her eyes on Carla.  
  
"Where?" Jesse asked looking through the crowd of people in the living room.  
  
"There, by the front door." Melaine said pointing her out.  
  
"Oh." Jesse said now noticing her.  
  
"Melaine can we talk now please?" Carla asked walking over to her and Jesse, who was busy kissing Melaine's neck.  
  
"Can't you wait?" Melaine asked since she was kinda busy with Jesse and didn't feel like putting up with Carla's shit.  
  
"Please. Just like 2 minutes." Carla asked her.  
  
"Fine. Talk." Melaine said as she put her arms around Jesse's neck.  
  
"Privately?" Carla asked wanting to go outside. Melaine let out a sigh, but agreed. They both walked outside. When Melaine turned to shut the front door, then turned back around, she back up into the door and held her breath at what she saw standing before her. Carla, joined with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!!!! Muahahahahahahaha!!!! What shall happen????? This means you gotta check back to read more! LOL! Dont worry, another one will be up soon! And remember if you wanna sequel to this story, post and say so! C-ya! 


	52. They're Back! And Then They're Gone! **L...

A/N: Hey!! Didn't I tell ya another one would be up soon? LOL.. Okay well, I wanted to tell you that THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!! I really hope that you like it… Again, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! Enjoy!  
  
"W... Wh... What are you doing here?" Was all the Melaine could spit out from how shocked she was.  
  
"Come on Melaine, time to go home." Mrs. Johnson said pulling Melaine by the arm. Melaine fought back the only way that she knew how. She swung her right hand at Mrs. Johnson's face causing her to hit the ground. Things were happening so fast, Melaine couldn't think straight. The only thing that she knew that could save her now was her brother.  
  
"DOM!" She yelled as the top of her lungs turning to open the front door. "JESSE!" She need anyone's help, and hoped that someone would hear her calls for help. Dom was inside talking with Letty, while Jesse was at the sound system looking for a good song to play when they both heard Melaine's cries for help. They both came running out of the house to help Melaine, while Mia called the cops. At the sight of Dom and Jesse, Carla, and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson made a run for it, trying to take Melaine with them. Dom pulled Melaine back and then pushed her towards Jesse who ran her inside and to her room. Dom no the other hand kept running after the three. A cop car turned around the road where Dom was trying to fight Carla, and the Johnson's at the same time. Mia ran towards them with Brian, Vince, Leon, and Letty right behind her. The cop arrested Carla, Mrs. and Mr. Johnson on more then one account, while they took Melaine and Dom in for questioning.  
  
Later that night, after Melaine and Dom were questioned, they found out that the same night when Jacob and Melaine were at the club, Jacob went to tell Carla what happened since they were such good friends. Carla agreed to help Jacob and the Johnson's with their plan, which was why she was at the race, and the party that night. She indeed was talking to the Johnson's on the walkie-talkie at the race. They told Carla to find Melaine, and then call them when she found her, which she did.  
  
Right when the questioning was finished Melaine and Dom headed home where the rest of the team was waiting. Melaine and Dom slowly walked inside, then Melaine went to her room, and Dom sat down and explained everything that had happened.  
  
** 2 WEEKS LATER **  
  
"Dom!" Mia yelled as she got the mail and looked through all the letters.  
  
"What?" He asked walking into the living room. Mia just handed him the letter that was addressed to him, and he read it silently.  
  
"What is it?" Mia asked letting curiosity get the best of her.  
  
"Melaine had to go to court next month." He simply said. "It's to put Jacob and the Johnson's in jail." He said reading over the letter again.  
  
** NEXT MONTH AT COURT **  
  
"I hear by find Jacob Ryan Johnson, 3 years in prison. Kimberly Ann Johnson, 7 years in prison. Rick Paul Johnson, 1 year in prison, and Carla Leigh Moore probation for 4 years." The judge said to the court. With those words Melaine let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
A/N: Awwwwwww Whoooohoooo!!!!! THEY ARE GONE FOR GOOD!!!!! Or are they?! LOL Muahahahahahahahaha!!! I dunno!!! Well, like I said, if you want to see a sequel, then leave me a review, and if I see that a lot of people want it, then I'll get working on it… But that is ONLY if people want it… Well, bye bye! And I really hate a fun writing this! I wanna continue this story, but I only will if people want it, so leave me reviews if you wanna sequel! Bye bye guys! And thanks so much! You've been great! 


End file.
